Mr & Mrs Smith
by eddie1891
Summary: COMPLETED! John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love with the enemy was not mentioned.Based on the Movie of same title, non HBP compatible rated M for later chapters HGDM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well I hope the story is as good as the movie! This story came to me on holiday once my brother had cornered me into watching the movie 'Mr and Mrs Smith' too many times to count! Lol :P anyways I hope it turn out to be as good as I hoped it would be! just a warning that i will only be able to update this story evry 2 weeks or so! sorry! and this doesn't follow HBP! anyways ENJOY!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 1

_The Unexpected Meeting_

Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron smiling, tomorrow night she would be one step closer to the bringing down of Voldermort. By tomorrow night she would be one of those monsters. She hated the thought of having to get that mark on her arm, though she knew that Dumbledore wouldn't have asked her to do this if it wasn't necessary or that she would be in grave danger, she trusted Dumbledore.

Hermione walked over to the bar and took a seat this would be her test run. 'Let's see if anyone recognises me' Hermione thought to herself as she took a peek at the man sitting next to her. He looked to be about her age somewhere in his early 20's, dusty blonde hair and the most magnificent pair of silvery blue eyes Hermione had ever seen. Then she took as quick peek at his chest and could help but smile 'this guy is almost to good to be true' Hermione thought to herself before Tom came over to ask what she wanted.

"Mornin' luv, what will it be?" he said with a slight wink, Hermione smiled Tom didn't have a clue who she was "um…" Hermione said as she quickly scanned the menu he had placed in front of her "salmon pastie and a butter beer thanks" she replied with a smile.

Just as Tom went to leave he turned back around to Hermione "sorry darl…" he began "your not from round 'ere are ya" he asked "no I'm not" replied Hermione "well just a warnin' but you wouldn't want to go round London Wizard or not it ain't safe." Hermione couldn't help but smile if she had wanted to stay away from danger then she wouldn't be joining Voldermort 's ranks. "Don't worry I've got friends here" Hermione replied and with that Tom sensed that he should be going.

The man next to Hermione went to complain about something but Tom was too fast for him. "Yes Mr. Smith your meal will be ready in a minute and no it will not come any quicker." Once this was said the man grumbled as Tom walked off to the kitchens before returning to his drink.

Hermione took a moment to be thankful that the plan had been running smoothly so far, she had been able to disappear under the ministry's nose and then reappear as Diane Chancer. The moment these thoughts had passed through Hermione's mind the door crashed open. Hermione is shock spun around just like all the other people in the Leaky Cauldron. What Hermione saw chilled her to the bone, it was a hoard of Auora's and Ministry Officials. She would be picked up for sure anyone who was alone was. Hermione looked sideways to the man sitting next to her, she saw the same look in his eyes that was probably in hers, panic.

If Hermione didn't find a way out of this sticky situation both her and Dumbledore would end up in Azkaban for plotting against the ministry. Then she realised there was a way out of here but she would need Mr. Smiths help. Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear "hi, I'm Diane Chancer. Do you want to get out of here?" suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a whisper in her ear "John Smith nice to meet you".

Hermione couldn't help but smile maybe it would be all right after all. 20 minutes later it was and both Hermione and John were walking down Diagon Alley together. His arm was still around her waist as if they suddenly separated it would most definitely arouse suspicion as they were leaving a raided area.

"Well…" said John as they continued to walk down the alley together. "It would be suspicious if we parted so suddenly, so why don't we spend the afternoon together aye." Hermione knew that it was probably the better thing to do, and anyway after she had appeared as Diane Chancer she had spent no time with another person for the last month. With that in mind Hermione quickly replied, "that would be wonderful" before smiling and seeing him, return the smile.

The pair continued walking down till they were close to the end of the alley where they spotted a café nestled behind Olivands Wands. Hermione had never seen the café before and by the looks of it neither had John, seeing as the café looked almost deserted the pair decided to go for a meal there seeing as they had never gotten their meals at the Leaky Cauldron.

As they enter the café they saw a table tucked away in the far corner and decided to sit there. As Hermione went to sit down before she could reach for her chair John bet her to it and pulled it out for her just like a true gentleman. Then he went over and took a seat. Hermione could hear some soft music playing in the background, it sounded like a violin or two, viola, cello, and a flute. Hermione loved it, for it sounded so peaceful.

Hermione had already fallen in love with the café; it was brilliant no man would be caught dead in here. There were fairies flying around the place, a rose at each table and everything was bright and cheerful. Hermione looked up at John and couldn't help but like him a little bit more for actually coming to a café like this.

After a minute a menu magically appeared in front of each of them and both studied it carefully. As Hermione glanced over the menu she saw many of her favourite dishes, Mississippi mud cake (her gran cooked the best), apple pie (her aunt's speciality) but there was one that Hermione knew was the one she was going to have. She hadn't had it since the end of her 6th year when her mum cooked it for her when she returned.

Hermione remembered getting off the train at the end of her 7th year, running through the barrier expecting to see her mum and dad and little Emma all waiting for her with big cheery grins on their faces. Instead she saw the sad faces of her gran and gramps. It had happened on her last night of school, all three of them had been killed in their house, her dad playing with Emma and her mum in the middle of preparing the crepes for Hermione the next day. After hearing that Hermione had turned of crepes for the last few years.

Hermione couldn't help but let a tear quickly slide down her cheek in memory of her family. What Hermione didn't see as she finally wiped the tear away was that John had seen the tear and had almost asked 'why?' though on seeing her wipe it away decided it was the best if he ignored it for the moment and kept to his own problems.

Suddenly a waiter appeared beside the table "have you decided yet?" he asked the pair both of them looked up suddenly startled by his unheard approach. Hermione looked over at John and saw he was ready to order, nodding at him to go first, he did. "Burger with chips and a large coke thanks. And for your Diane?" He said before looking over at Hermione " crepes please" Hermione said before one last glance at the menu "and a green tea please." She said. Once the waiter had that written down he nodded to the pair before vanishing to who knows where.

Hermione knew it was rude to keep the silence that had been there while they had been choosing their meals so she decided to break it. "So…" she began "Merlin we don't even know each other. Should I go first or do you want to?" she asked before looking up at him. John paused for a second contemplating what she had just asked before replying "ladies first." With a cheeky grin, which Hermione couldn't help but return.

When the food arrived the pair were acting as if they had known each other for years. Though both it turned out had a fondness for books and muggles. Hermione though she must have been dreaming no man could ever be this good.

Then Hermione looked down at the crepes that were on her plate. And caught her breath for a second, for they looked exactly like the ones her mum used to make for her. After a moment Hermione realised that John had begun to eat and it would seem odd if she didn't eat as well. Carefully she took her knife and fork in her hands and began to eat.

When both of them had finished their meals, and had chatted for a bit longer both of them decided that they should be getting home as it was getting a bit late. As Hermione stood up she went to reach for her purse to leave some money for her meal but John turned around and insisted that he pay for both of the meals. Hermione couldn't help but like him even more, he was the perfect gentleman unlike that git Malfoy from Hogwarts.

As they left the café they went to say goodbye, though it seemed that neither of the two wanted to leave. So instead John offered for Hermione to come back to his apartment for dinner. Hermione having nothing else to do except be all alone in her hotel room gladly accepted.

A/N: well I hope you liked the first chapter. Next chapter will be Draco/John's POV so you'll get to understand what he's up to and his feeling for Hermione/Diane. It might be a bit confusing at the beginning as it may jump around a bit but hopefully it will sort itself out as the story goes on. Anyways the next chapter is on it's way but it would come earlier if you were to go down to the review button and send a quick little review on what you thought or what you would like to see.

xxoo

Eddie


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** this chapter is in Draco/John's POV. I'm not quite sure which POV I'll stick with most during the story after this chapter so for now it will swap between the two every so often after this. i think i might be able to update a bit quicker than every 2 weeks.

Summary: well you've seen the movie. Now change it to Hermione and Draco, plus Voldermort, the Order, one special rose and almost love at first sight. Based on the movie.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 2

_The Beginnings of Something and a Rose _

When Diane accepted my invitation to go back to my apartment I was ecstatic. After having no company for the last month, to meet someone (especially a girl) just made Draco's day. Though he knew that he had to make it last for she probably wouldn't be back after today she would just disappear like the rest of the girl he had met over the years.

Though after spending the last month cooped up in my apartment working on my mission, under Voldermort's instructions I had little or no time left over to socialise that is until today.

As they walked to the apparation point Draco couldn't help but grin at how successful his plan had been so far. Voldermort had left him to plan the whole mission himself and had told all the other death eaters to leave him alone during this mission. He couldn't have asked for a better mission. Though he knew why he had gotten this mission, after his father had died in one of the battles between the order and the death eaters his father had been hit by that silly little know it all Granger. After that he was set on firstly getting revenge on her and secondly on Voldermort for having sent his father that night when he knew they would be cornered.

When they arrived at the apperation point Draco gently took Diane's hand and then apparated to his apartment. Arriving neatly at the door. As I opened the door and led her into my apartment I was glad I had tidied the place up this morning since I had nothing better to do.

Leading her towards the kitchen I suddenly hoped that Diane knew how to cook, other wise it would have to be pasta. For my cooking skills were rather limited and what I could cook often turned out pretty bad.

"I don't know if you can cook very well" I began as she looked up "but I'm limited to pasta" I said with a small grin. Diane giggled before replying, "yes I think I can cook a lot better than you" she replied.

I was transfixed by her laugh it was magical. As I nodded in response she then headed over to the fridge to see what there was in there to cook with. As she began to look through the limited contents of my fridge I couldn't help but take a moment to glance over her perfect figure.

As Diane looked through the limited contents of my fridge I took a moment to admire her, soft wavy golden brown curls, deep chocolate coloured eyes, curves that were driving me insane. This woman had it all brains and a body, unlike Granger back at school.

Draco still couldn't believe it, some how he had gotten this perfect woman inside his house with out mentioning his real name or 'sex' to her yet. Draco was shocked, 'was it really this easy to get a woman to like me?' he thought as he went over to help her with making the meal.

As the pair began to cook the meal Draco couldn't help but see that she would dedicate herself to something and see it through till the end before moving onto the next step. 'Almost like Granger the bookworm' he thought to himself.

When the meal was finished Draco couldn't help but admire it for a moment, it was going to be probably the best tasting meal he had ever had.

Draco had never really tried anything Asian before, though after the meal he and Diane cooked he would never stick to the food he had always had ever again. There were stir-fried vegies with lamb in a sauce that Diane referred to a 'soy sauce'. Draco had never heard of it before but he sure liked it. And these funny looking noodles were all mixed through they sort of looked like pasta but they had a completely different taste, one that Draco liked as well.

As Diane went to eat she transfigured her fork into a pair of sticks, before she began to eat with them. "What are those things?" Draco asked her, when Diane looked up puzzled he pointed towards the sticks in her hand. "Oh those" she said, "they're called chopsticks, muggles use them to eat Asian food. Here let me show you how to use them." She then transfigured his fork into a pair of chopsticks and tried to show Draco how to use them. After many unsuccessful attempts Draco went back to using his fork instead.

When they had finished the meal the pair sat there for over an hour just talking as if they were old friends. 'Now this is more like a normal life' Draco thought to himself as he got up and took the plates over to wash them. As he stacked them in the sink and let the hot water begin to run over them he saw Diane walk over and grab a towel to dry them with.

When the dishes were washed and dried Draco could see a sparkle in Diane's eyes from trying to teach him a song while they had been doing the dished. 'Was this what life was like for normal people?' Draco thought as the song played around in his mind.

_**You took my hand**_

_**You showed me how**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**Aha that's right**_

_**I took your words**_

_**And I believed**_

_**In every thing you said to me**_

_**Yeah that's right**_

_**If someone said three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**I'd stand-up and punch them out**_

_**Cos they're all wrong**_

_**I know better cos you said forever**_

_**And ever**_

_**Who knew?**_

As they walked into the living room Draco couldn't help but wish that Diane would stay in his life. A girl like her would sure brighten up his dull and bleak life. He watched her walk over to the radio and turn it on as she did he couldn't stop himself from taking another peak at her.

'Damn' he thought 'she's perfect. Almost too good to be true.' Then suddenly the radio came to life as Diane found a channel and started bobbing her head to the tune while humming it as she stood up.

Once the shock of the music suddenly appearing Draco walked over to Diane who was smiling as she singing the tune quietly to herself, though he was just able to hear it.

As the chorus began to play Draco gently took her hand and soon the pair began to sway to the music. As Draco stared into her delicious chocolate-brown eyes he couldn't help but forget about Voldermort and all his other problems.

_**Watch my life pass me by**_

_**In the rear-view mirror**_

_**Pictures frozen in time**_

_**Are becoming clearer**_

_**I don't want to waste another day**_

_**Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Cos I want you**_

_**And I feel you**_

_**Driving underneath my skin**_

_**A hunger**_

_**Like a burning**_

_**To find that place I've never been**_

_**Now I'm broken and I'm fading**_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be**_

_**But you can have**_

_**What's left of me?**_

Draco gently spun her around before twirling her back into his arms. This moment would be perfect for the rest of his life.

_**I've been dying inside**_

_**Little by little**_

_**Ohh, no where to**_

_**But going outta my mind**_

_**In endless circles**_

_**Running from my seventieth**_

_**But you gave me a reason for standing still**_

_**And I want you**_

_**And I feel you**_

_**Driving underneath my skin**_

_**A hunger**_

_**Like a burning**_

_**To find that place I've never been**_

_**Now I'm broken and I'm fading**_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be**_

_**But you can have**_

_**What's left of me?**_

As Draco listened to the words he couldn't help but see how much he related to the song. It almost scared him.

_**Falling faster**_

_**Barely breathing**_

_**Give me something to believe in**_

_**Tell me it's not all in my head**_

_**Take what's left of this man**_

_**Make me whole once again**_

_**Cos I want you**_

_**And I feel you**_

_**Driving underneath my skin**_

_**A hunger**_

_**Like a burning**_

_**To find that place I've never been**_

_**Now I'm broken and I'm fading**_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be**_

_**But you can have**_

_**Hope it's left**_

_**What's left of me?**_

Draco looked over to his clock and saw that they had been at his apartment a lot longer than he had previously thought. The clock said it was well into the early hours of the morning.

_**I've been dying inside to see**_

_**Going outta my mind**_

_**Outta my mind**_

_**I'm just running I'm circles all the time**_

_**Do you take what's left?**_

_**Just running in circles in my mind**_

_**Will you take what's left?**_

_**Take what's left of me**_

As the song finished Draco saw that Diane had also seen the time so he knew she would be leaving here and probably he would never see her again. Normally he wouldn't care if he saw a woman again but for some reason this one woman wasn't leaving his mind. Rather like Granger wouldn't after they had a fight back in Hogwarts.

"Oh wow," said Diane as she saw what the time was "I didn't realise it was that late, I should go now" she said as she began to walk back into the kitchen for her bag.

As Draco walked into the kitchen he saw that Diane was writing something down. Before she quickly walked over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then smiled before she walked out the door and disparated, probably to her apartment.

Draco walked over to the table and saw what Diane had left for him and couldn't help but whoop for joy. She had left her number and address and wished him sweet dreams. Draco suddenly knew that he would never ever be alone in this cruel world again.

But there was one thought that lingered in Draco's mind until he fell into a very restless sleep a few hours later, due to exhaustion. 'John Smith will always have her. But will Draco Malfoy ever have her?' as he slept this thought still sat there waiting for him to start worrying about it again.

When Draco woke he was puzzled and scared at the same time. How can a woman that he met only the day before be able to affect him like this?

Draco looked over at his clock on his side table and saw he still had over 5 hours until he was to meet them outside Flourish and Blotts where his new appearance would be put to the test, and if he failed he didn't have to worry about returning to face the Dark Lords wrath the Order would finish him off before he could even say a word.

Deciding that it would be pointless to try and get some more sleep as it wasn't going to come. So he decided to get up. An hour later Draco was dressed and ready to go, but there was still 4 hours and Draco was bored. 'Late breakfast in Diagon Alley would be the best way to calm my nerves and waste sometime.' Draco thought as he grabbed his wand and apperated to Diagon Alley.

When Draco arrived he decided to go to the café he had gone to with Diane the day before. As Draco got closer he scanned the tables half hoping that he would see Diane there. Though he was left disappointed when he didn't see her there.

As Draco went to enter the café he happened to look over at the shop next door and for some strange reason felt the urge to go and have a look inside.

Walking into the shop he suddenly was met with a damp musty smell that normally would have had him running from the shop, a Malfoy would never be caught in a shop that looked or smelled like this. But he wouldn't leave something was telling him to walk over to the small cabinet in the far corner; anyway he wasn't a Malfoy he was John Smith.

As Draco walked over to the cabinet he passed shelves of books, vases and walls covered in paintings. When he got to the cabinet after scooting around a giant statue that he had no idea of how they would have gotten that in or made it fit, his eyes caught something gold on the bottom shelf.

Crouching down so he could see it better. Draco saw that it was a gold pendant on a gold chain; the pendant was in the shape of a single rose. The roses petals were painted a bold red, while the rest of the rose was gold like the chain. Upon see the necklace he couldn't help but think of how it reminded him of Diane. Picking the chain up he decided that he would get it for Diane, he didn't know why but he just had to.

As Draco walked over to the counter he saw that there was a small frail man standing there, by the cash register ready for Draco to pay him. As Draco put the necklace on the counter and went to grab his wallet from his pocket the old man spoke.

"This isn't for you. I can see" the old man said to Draco as he looked at the necklace. "But who then? A pretty young lady me hopes. She must be special one. Rose will answer that question." Upon hearing this Draco began to wonder if this old man was sane.

"How much?" he asked hoping to get the hell out of the shop. "No charge" the man replied "rose will tell me if meant to be. Rose never lies." Once the man had said this he smiled and the sight of that send Draco running from the shop as he put the necklace in his pocket to give to Diane later on when he next saw her.

As Draco left the shop the old man smiled. "Good come from rose this time. No bad I hope." And with that the shop suddenly disappeared and in its place was an old run down building that normally stood there.

**A/N:** well I hope you liked this chapter! If the old guy was a bit confusing to under stand sorry! I was sort aiming for an old man that talked like Yoda. Now head over to the small button in the corner and review please!

xxoo

Eddie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **(sorry I forgot about this :P and this will be the only one I'm having so it goes for the whole story ok) not mine, never has never will be! Characters belong to JK Rowling and the story belongs to who ever created the idea/ script/ or whatever Mr & Mrs Smith was based on. Although the way I've adapted them so they work together is all mine (insert evil genius laugh:P)

**A/N:** this chapter will start off with Draco and then jump to Hermione

**&&&**

That means that I've swapped to Hermione ok! Enjoy the story!

Summary: well you've seen the movie. Now change it to Hermione and Draco, plus Voldermort, the Order, one special rose and almost love at first sight. Based on the movie.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 3

_Welcome_

As Draco walked over to Flourish and Blottshe couldn't see anyone that he knew from the order. As he sat down at the table with the yellow rose in the vase he began to panic. 'Had they guessed who he was?' he thought 'Was this a set up?' then he put his hand in his pocket and felt the necklace and suddenly felt calmer as he though of Diane.

After Draco had been sitting there for about 10 minutes he began to contemplate just heading back to his apartment and hope the Dark Lord would be forgiving.

Suddenly a girl with blonde hair sat down opposite him. "John Smith I presume" she said as she picked up a menu and began to look at it. "Arm and wand on the table please" she continued as she flicked the page over.

Draco was stunned this girl sure knew how to blend in. placing him wand on the table and then his arm he knew what she was looking for. Without even putting the menu down she scooped his wand up and placed it in her pocket, then placed the menu open on the table as she gently took his hand a lifted it up. When his sleeve had rolled down and she saw no sign of a dark mark, she muttered some spell, probably to double check that he wasn't hiding a mark there.

When she was convinced she let go of his hand and closed the menu before taking his hand and leading him to the apparition point.

Suddenly he was gone from Diagon Alley and in front of him was a long corridor, he was inside the Order's headquarters, Draco couldn't help but smile at his achievement it had been all to easy.

He looked over to the blonde girl and saw that she wasn't blonde anymore, now she had striking red hair. 'Of course it was the Weaslette in disguise' thought Draco as he followed her as she led him to where ever they were meant to be going.

Draco followed the young woman as she weaved through the many different corridors and stairways until she suddenly stopped in front of a door, knocked once and then entered.

As she entered the room she beckoned for Draco to follow her in. when he did so he was met by the stares of Potter, Weasley and Dumbledore. The sight of them almost made Draco begin to worry as to wether this whole plan would work.

As Draco took a seat in the chair that Dumbledore and motioned for him to sit in Dumbledore began to talk. "You have shown an interest in the order, and fighting for the safety of the wizarding race." With this said he took a moment for it to sink into Draco

"John, I will not brand you like Voldermort does. Merely I will ask for your work on your alliance with us and your understanding that you will not be given access to all parts or members of the order just yet." Here Dumbledore paused again though this time he was waiting for Draco's reply.

Draco couldn't speak for a moment. He had to give it to the old fool; he wasn't a power thirsty bastard like the Dark Lord. Then Draco realised that they were waiting for his reply. "Of course I understand" he replied "and that won't stop me from joining if that's what you're asking".

"Alright, well I think that's about all we can discuss tonight" Dumbledore said as he stood from his chair and motioned for Draco to do the same. Draco suddenly realised what had been missing from the room, it had taking him the whole meeting to realise… Granger wasn't there.

**&&&**

Hermione rolled over as she heard her alarm go off. Panicking as she normally did each morning, she jumped out of bed and saw that if she had hit the snooze button one more time she would have been late.

Hermione had just enough time to shower, dress and get to the lobby to meet with the person who would take her to the initiation place.

After Hermione was out of the shower and dressed she grabbed her blondish brownish hair and threw it in a quick neat pony-tail brushed some eye shadow over he eyelids, applied some mascara quickly before she grabbed her wand and robe before running out of her apartment and down to the lobby.

On the way don Hermione couldn't help but feel a little sad, normally she would be heading off to a meeting at the order now, instead she was going to possibly meet her fate. Dumbledore had arranged with her a separate time each week where they would talk privately. Other then those brief and sparse meetings with Dumbledore, Hermione Granger had magically disappeared to both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

When she entered the lobby from the stairwell she saw a man standing out side to the left of the door, just like they had told her there would be. Walking outside with her head held high and a brave face on she whispered quietly to the man.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and began to lead her down a side alleyway to her apartment building, once they were hidden well enough in the shadows he whispered to her to put her robe on. When both had their robes on he grabbed her hand an apperated to god knows where.

When they arrived Hermione opened her eyes and saw that they were standing outside a small rickety old house. Looking over at the man who had brought her here she saw him begin to walk towards the house. So did the only thing she could, follow him.

When they reached the door of the house the man knocked twice before speaking a Latin phrase when the door opened he put his hood on, turned to Hermione and muttered for her to do the same before entering the house with Hermione a step behind him.

When they reached a room that was below the house Hermione got her first impression of the vast size of Voldermort's army. It was nowhere near the number she and the rest of the order had assumed there was, more likely 2 or 3 times as many.

Once the crowd of Death Eaters realised that they were here a path through them emerged and the man began to lead Hermione through it to the front where Hermione had her first chance to see the Wizard that had caused Harry so much pain in the past.

When the crowd of Death Eaters had silenced suddenly under Voldermort's command, Hermione's heart began to race this was really happening. By this time Voldermort had walked over to Hermione and spoke.

"Diane Chancer you have expressed your desire to be one of us." He said as he motioned to the crowds of Death Eaters. "You believe in a world where only the pure reign and wizards are supreme and muggle filth hide in fear and not the other way around."

Hermione kept her face neutral as Voldermort spoke. With Voldermort's speech finished the Death Eaters in the room roared in support of their leader, Hermione was beginning to see the power he had over them, they all feared him so they tried to outsmart each other so they might have a chance to make it through the war and if Voldermort won a life after. With a swish of his hand Voldermort silenced the crowd of Death Eaters hungry for his adoring attention.

"Now Diane Chancer, you have come here to join our side in this war the victorious side. I will ask you once more do you accept this generous offer of mine, to join our side?" Hermione for a second wanted to just run from the room and not stop running until she was far away from here, and then she remembered Harry, Ron Ginny, Dumbledore and John. If she didn't do this she would never see them again or give them a chance to have a life after the war.

"Yes I accept your offer" she replied, for a second Hermione didn't believe that those very words had come out of her mouth. Suddenly the feeling of her arm felt like it was being burned right off her arm brought her back into reality. Her fate was sealed; Diane Chancer is now a Death Eater.

"Welcome to the Dark Side Miss Chancer" Voldermort said before he turned to the mass of Death Eaters. My fellow supporters, our time to take control is nearing do not worry when the time comes you will all know and all do me well in our battle to give control of the world to who it truly belongs to. The pureblood wizards."

With this said he took his seat and motioned that he was finished. Hermione realised this was her chance to get something big for Dumbledore, so she went to go and mingle with the crowds and try to learn something new.

While Hermione mingled there was something that was making her feel uneasy, right as Voldermort dismissed them all a few hours later Hermione realised what is was. Malfoy wasn't there tonight.

**A/N: **well I hope this sets the scene well enough for you. The next chapter is like the movie further on in the future. Reviews would sure help inspire me to write more quickly!

xxoo

Eddie


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: welcome to the future!! Lol the story jumps a bit here just like it does in the movie!! But don't worry you'll find out what happens between now and then!!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 4

_Memories Part 1_

Hermione sat in her favourite armchair in their library. John was as work today, and wouldn't be home for another hour or so. These were the few hours each day that Hermione had to spend by herself that is when she wasn't planning something for Dumbledore or Voldermort.

Hermione snuggled deeper into the couch, this was a rare chance where she was able to be her old usual bookworm self. Hermione was beginning to miss her old self.

It had been two years ago to the day that Hermione had met John at the Leaky Cauldron. Then she remembered how the very next night she had received the disgusting mark that now hides on her arm, reminding her of what and who she is fighting against.

After receiving the mark though Hermione's life and only improved. Her and John's relationship and escalated rapidly, they were married a year later after they had met. Now the couple owned a house on the outskirts of London.

Though while Diane's life may have improved Hermione's only got worse. Courtesy of Dumbledore Hermione had discovered that Harry and Ginny had secretly gotten married. Hermione had for weeks after learning of their marriage and Ginny's surprising pregnancy regretted taking on this mission and being unable to keep in touch with her old friends, or be there on their special day.

**Flashback**

"what do you mean Harry and Ginny are married? The weren't going to marry until it was safe after the war"

Hermione was beginning to get flustered how could they put themselves in more danger than they needed to be in.

Dumbledore knew this would come as a bit of a shock to Hermione but he knew she wouldn't believe anything but the truth.

"Ginny is pregnant, that is why they got married. Ginny is being relocated to a safe house so she can raise the child in safety but her and Harry decided that it was the right thing to do."

For once Hermione was silent. Ginny pregnant, she was so happy for them. But at the same time she feared for what would happen if Voldermort caught whiff of their marriage or of Ginny's pregnancy.

Hermione knew this would trouble her for weeks to come. "thank-you Dumbledore I think that is all we have to discuss." She said as politely as she could still in shock from the news that he had given to her.

"take care" he said before disappearing his hologram disappeared back into the rose pendant that always hung around Hermione's neck.

**End of Flashback**

Hermione glanced over at the grandfather clock in the corner and saw that John would be arriving home in around half an hour. After marking the page that she was up to and replacing the book back on its shelf, she headed off to begin to make dinner.

**&&&**

As Draco opened the door he smelt something delicious cooking. As he walked over to the closet and placed his coat and bag in there he tried to place where he had smelt this smell before.

Walking towards the kitchen Draco remembered what day today was, two years to the day they had met and a year since they had married. As he got closer to the kitchen he still couldn't remember where he had smelt that smell before.

As Draco got closer to the kitchen he could hear Diane singing to herself. Draco smiled to himself; he loved it when she sang.

_**Hey **_

_**(Go do your thang honey)**_

**I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.**

Especially when she didn't know that he or anyone else was listening to her. Creeping closer to the kitchen he peered in and saw her.

**  
I told my mother, my brother**

**My sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers,**

**From past and present tense.  
And every time I see you**

**Everything starts making sense.  
**

She was chopping some vegies while she saw singing. Draco smiled, she looked so happy how could he have ended up with a girl like Diane? Even after a year of marriage it was too good to be true.

**  
(Do your thang honey)  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul**

**You got class.  
You got style with your bad ass  
Ain't no other man its true  
Ain't no other man but you.  
**

Then it hit Draco, he remembered where he had smelt this smell before. The first night they'd met.

**Never thought I'd be all right.**

**No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear!**

**Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!  
**

Diane knew this was Draco's favourite meal. Ever since she had first cooked it with him that night for dinner after they had met. Stir-fry, it was Draco's favourite since that night.

**  
Tell your mother, your brother**

**Your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers**

**Better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine**

**And no one else's!  
**

As Draco saw Diane beginning to get the wok out to cook the vegies, he contemplated interrupting her to say hello.

**  
Oooooooo, oh!  
Ain't no other man**

**Can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet**

**Does what you do  
You're the kinda guy**

**A girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul**

**You got class.  
You got style your bad ass**

**Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you.  
**

On second thoughts, Draco decided against it. She was up to his favourite part of this song. He loved it when she sang this part he voice to him was so heavenly that if she would let him, he would listen to it forever.

**  
Break it down now!  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other!  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!  
You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test  
**

Draco smiled she was beautiful. As he reached inside his pocket he found it. Draco then looked over at Diane again and saw that she was wearing the rose pendant that he had given to her for their engagement.

**  
Ain't no other man**

**Can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy**

**A girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul**

**You got class.  
You got style your bad ass**

**Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you.**

Draco knew it wasn't the normal thing to do, give a necklace instead of a ring. Though at the time he felt that it was the right thing to do. And hey it must have been for here he was now married to that very same woman.

**  
And now I'm tellin' you**

**So ain't no other man but you.  
Ain't no other man**

**Can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy**

**A girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass  
Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you.**

Seeing as the song was finished Draco slipped in behind Diane and as she was stirring the vegies slipped his arms around her waist. Diane didn't jump when he did this any more.

"how long were you there for?" she asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Not long enough" Draco replied as he grabbed two plates and two sets of cutlery for them.

When the meal was ready they sat down and enjoyed both the meal and each other's company. Draco kept looking for the right moment to give Diane his gift. Then he saw the moment arrive.

As Diane went to gather the dishes, he took the box out of his pocket and then gently took her hand as she went to take his plate.

"Diane, when I met you I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He began as he placed the box on the table in front of her.

"And when I saw this I knew that it would be just perfect for you." Then he opened the box and looked up to see Diane in complete and utter shock.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She knew John would do something like this, but still every time he did it she would always be left speechless.

There inside the box was a bracelet that matched the necklace John had given her perfectly. She looked up at him and smiled and placed her hand on top of his before she leaned over and kissed him.

The kiss was one of their more passionate ones. Hermione never wanted it to end though her body had other ideas and so she pulled apart gasping for air.

She looked over at John with a cheeky smile and saw him smile. 'Oh it's tonight is just beginning' Hermione thought as John picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the bedroom.

To be continued…

A/N hey I'm so sorry I stopped it here but otherwise it would have gotten extremely long. Draco's memories will have to wait until the next chapter!! I'm not sure if I there should be a sex-scene in the next chapter… well I'll leave that to you guys review and tell me if you think the story should have one now or later or not at all…

xxoo

Eddie


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: here is part 2 hope you enjoy it!! Hope it's somewhat like you wanted!!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 5

_Memories Part 2_

Draco looked down at the woman who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He tried to remember a time before he had met Diane, though the memories were few and sparse.

Diane now meant everything to him and that is why he took the mission Voldermort had given him seriously now, if he didn't Diane would be in danger as well now not just himself.

Draco looked over at the clock on the table beside the bed. He still had an hour before he had to start getting ready for work, so he decided to lie in bed until then.

Draco knew there would be an attack coming soon within the next year, he could tell Voldermort was beginning to get bored with the stalemate that had been present for the last two years. though Draco personally was grateful for the stalemate, it was a lot safer for him and Diane than if the war started up again.

Tonight he would complete the last stage of his mission to get inside the Order, two whole years to get to this point.

'It would have been easier to break into Voldermort's ranks than the Order's' he thought as he remembered the meeting six months ago when he had almost been caught out by Potter.

**Flashback**

Draco was late to the meeting. He knew they would be suspicious. Though it wasn't his fault that Diane had needed his help killing the cockroach that had decided to come out from it's hiding spot under the fridge in the kitchen right when he was about to leave, and scare the lining daylights out of her.

"scar head it going to interrogate me. Oh Diane I hope it all plays out alright." Then he had someone behind him and suddenly fell silent as he kept walking at his brisk pace.

"hey there john" the person behind him called out, it was Potter. "thank goodness I'm not the only one who's late tonight" he said with a chuckle. "so why are you late?" he asked as he caught-up to Draco.

Draco knew he had to just stick to one story… but which one was the question… "my wife saw a cockroach in the kitchen and wouldn't let me leave until I got rid of it." He suddenly blurted out without knowing why.

He knew that if Potter didn't believe his story that this could screw this whole mission of his. 'damn you Diane' he thought as there was a pause before Potter began to laugh.

"Hey mate that's spooky you and I are late for the same reason." Potter replied as he opened the front gate and the pair walked inside Grimmald Place.

When the pair walked into the kitchen they received glares from most of the people in the room, though Potter simply waved it off saying "issues with the misses" before talking he seat at the head of the table and let the meeting continue.

**End of Flashback**

Draco had never appreciated Potter until that night, and in return for not costing him his mission and his and Diane's lives as well Draco had always kept Potter's marriage to the Weaselette a secret from Voldermort.

Draco glanced back over at the clock and saw that it was nearly time for him to get up and get ready for work. He knew he would have to work hard today so he would be able to take an extended break tomorrow to tell Voldermort of his success, or what he hoped would be a successful mission.

The only issue Draco had with getting closer to finishing the mission was that once the mission was completed would he still be able to be John Smith and be with Diane? Or would he have to become Draco Malfoy again and leave her in the middle of the night without any explanation? He hoped with all his heart that it would not come to that.

With this final though Draco took one last glance at the clock and saw his alarm was about to go off, not wanting to disturb Diane as she was probably very tired after last night.

As Draco hoped in the shower he remembered the night before and couldn't help but smile. As he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist he saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Well I hate to admit it," he said to himself as he looked at himself closer in the mirror "but I don't look half bad with a smile".

"of course you don't" he heard a reply coming from the doorway. Peering over he saw Diane dressed in only her skimp gown with her hair in a dishevelled mess.

Without being able to help it Draco smiled again as he walked over to Diane and caught her lips with his in a breathtaking kiss. Even though he didn't want to pull away Draco knew that he would be late for work, if he didn't hurry up.

As he walked into the closet to find him outfit for the day Diane poked her head in "I guess you'll be having a quick breakfast today" she said. "yeah I have to be in a bit earlier this morning" he replied as he slipped on a crisp plain while button-up shirt, over his simple black pants.

When Draco walked into the kitchen there was a plate left there for him, sausages, eggs and toast filled the plate up and off to the side was a cup of coffee with a double shot of espresso coffee, just the way Draco liked it.

After giving Diane a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks for the meal draco sat down and began to eat, as he did so his thoughts began to wander.

His father always had to threaten his mother to do anything for him, yet here was a woman prepared to do practically anything for him because she loved him, not because she feared him. Though what scared Draco just as much was the fact that he would do anything for Diane if he had to, did this mean he truly loved her…

Draco looked down at his plate and saw that it was empty. After a quick glance at his watch Draco hoped out of his seat placed his plate in the sink and walked over to the fire, after grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it in the fire he left for work.

**&&&**

Once John had left Hermione went into the library and slid 'Pride And Prejudice' off the self and the top of the shelf swung back. Hermione glanced at her watch as she pulled the documents that were behind the shelf out.

With the documents in her arms and the bookshelf back against the wall Hermione walked over to a chair near the fireplace in the library and laid out the documents on the table in front of the chair. Once this was done Hermione sat down and gave her watch another glance before looking up at the fire to see the face of Albus Dumbledore there.

"Dumbledore the attack will happen soon." Hermione began worriedly "are you sure Ginny and my parents are safe?" then she saw a twinkle in the old man's eyes.

"Hermione my dear you must not worry everything is in preparation we are almost ready. By the end of the week I am sure we will be." Dumbledore assured her.

The rest of the meeting continued in a similar fashion. When suddenly Hermione heard the front door shut. On hearing this Hermione took a quick glance at her watch as she collected all her papers and ran over to the bookshelf a hid them. As she did she felt a presence in the room, when she turned she was glad she had hid the documents.

There standing in the doorway was Voldermort himself, though he seemed to be a little puzzled. "Diane I need your assistance the attack is happening tomorrow night and we need all of our forces ready." He said as he motioned for her to come towards him.

As Hermione walked over to Voldermort she began to panic 'tomorrow night will the order be ready in time?' she sure hoped that they would be.

"My lord" she began, "of course we must hurry then" though what he did next puzzled Hermione "No" he replied "you will not be joining them I have something special that I require you to do. Tonight I will send you your partner and they will tell you of your mission. Fail me and you will die." And with that Voldermort disappeared in a flash.

Once he was gone Hermione collapsed. This was not the way it was supposed to go. She was meant to appear in Voldermort's ranks but as soon as the fighting began she was to turn and take out as many as she could until Lupin and Tonks could reach her.

With this Hermione leaned against the wall and contemplated warning Dumbledore though something at the back of her mind warned her against it and so against her better judgement Hermione went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge and poured herself a glass. Taking that and a packet of Tim Tams into the living room Hermione stewed for hours until she finally fell asleep.

**A/N:** hey guys sorry this chapter has taken a while I had to write and present a speech for a competition don't worry it won't take up anymore of this stories time I didn't get through to the final round :( so now that all that is over I'm back and hope this chapter is alright!! It's has quite a bit of a transition chapter so sorry about that but the story needed it!!

xx

Eddie


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing lol I was rereading over it and as I did it seemed a little disjointed sorry about that!! I'll have to fix that later on!! Enjoy this chapter guys!!!

Extra A/N: this chapter jumps about from Draco and Hermione's P.O.V's a bit sorry if this is annoying!! Anyway I'll shut-up and hopefully you're going to enjoy this chapter!!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 6

_Dangerous Liaison _

When Draco felt his wrist begin to burn he knew something wasn't right. Voldermort knew that calling him while he was at work could compromise his position.

Anyway Voldermort knew he would be finishing the mission tonight and reporting to him tomorrow so why would he need him now? Draco threw his thoughts aside as he ran down the corridor towards the bathroom, once inside he checked that it was empty before apparating to Voldermort's lair.

"You called My Lord," he said as he briskly walked over towards Voldermort with his head bowed. "Yes" was the only reply he got before suddenly everything went black and he was knocked out cold.

**&&&**

Hermione opened her eyes and at first saw a blurry vision of the living room. After blinking a few times Hermione saw a clearer picture of the living room accompanied by an empty wine glass and packet of Tim Tams before she remembered about her little chat with Voldermort and decided that she had to speak with Dumbledore personally about this Floo was too dangerous.

On deciding this Hermione ran up the stairs and grabbed her coat and boots, then she ran into the kitchen and wrote a note for John before grabbing her bag from the hallway table and out to walk the 10 blocks to the Order's Headquarters.

Hoping to hell that she wasn't too late to warn them…

**&&&**

When Draco awoke he found himself in a bare room. A 'Cell' is a better term for the room. As he sat on the floor waiting for someone to come and get him they always did in the end. He couldn't help but wonder why he was here. He hadn't even failed the mission yet. Unless was there was something else and they suspected him for something… Draco's thoughts kept wandering off until the door creaked open and a masked man beckoned him forward.

As he was marched down the corridor Draco's heart began to pump faster and faster until it seemed that if it beat any faster it would explode.

He was lead into another corridor and they kept walking until they arrived at a door about halfway along the corridor. The masked man knocked twice before opening the door and literally shoving Draco inside before shutting the door and remaining outside of the room, Draco did not like the look of what he saw in front of him.

Something just wasn't right…

**&&&**

Hermione ran up the stairs of Number 12 **Grimmauld** Place wrenched the door open and ran up the stairs skipping every second one.

Once Hermione was on the second landing she raced down the hallway to Dumbledore's room, or what she remembered as being his room. Once there she slid to a halt before she opened the door and staggered in.

On entering the room she came to face 3 shocked faces. For a minute none of them spoke until Dumbledore cleared the silence that had taken over the room.

"Ah so nice of you to join us" he said and Hermione noted how he didn't mention either of her names in front of them. She wasn't all to shocked by this she knew that telling them could compromise the whole mission.

Quickly Hermione walked into the room shutting the door as she did so. Once she had taken a seat she did not wait for Dumbledore to ask what was so wrong that it would make her come here and compromise her position.

"they attack tomorrow he told me personally" she began "will you be ready?" she asked worriedly "you will be won't you?" she asked again.

As tears began to form in the corners of Hermione's eyes Dumbledore spoke "Harry, Ginny you must go now hide now is not your time Harry the prophecy has said so." On hearing this Harry went to argue but Ginny stopped him before she turned to Hermione. "Thank you" was all she said before she left the room dragging Harry out the door with her.

Hermione slumped into the chair the moment they left the room. "the order will be ready I hope otherwise all our planing could go to waste."

"Lemon Drop" was the only response she received from Dumbledore…

**&&&**

Draco began to worry as Voldermort motioned for him to take a seat on the chair opposite himself. Once he had sat down Voldermort wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Malfoy," he drawled "your wife you said she had no idea of your position here. Are you positive of this" on hearing this Draco became completely confused 'Diane, what could she have to do with this?' he though before looking up and seeing that Voldermort was still waiting for a reply.

"My Lord," he began as per-usual "my wife has never spoken, mention or implied anything that would even suggest that she knows of my work here. Why do you ask?" with this Draco crossed his fingers and hoped this was the answer that Voldermort required and this was merely a test of his loyalty and nothing more as Draco hoped that Diane had not gotten herself involved in any of this.

On hearing this Voldermort's eyes seemed to light up "you lie" he said as he pulled out his wand and aimed right at Draco's throat. "now I will give you one more chance" he said "screw-up and it is lights out for you my friend."

Draco swallowed and tried to control his thoughts as they went speeding through his mind at a hundred miles an hour. "My Lord I do not understand what you are talking of" he stated as he then held his breath awaiting Voldermort's response.

Voldermort seemed to accept Draco's word and lowered his wand away from Draco's throat though he still kept it in his hand placed gently on his lap as if it was a harmless piece of wood, though both he and Draco knew that it was not harmless rather the opposite… Deadly.

"If you are telling me the truth then it is your wife that has been misleading me… Draco find out who she is and what she is up to" he said as he stood to leave the room, before he turned and faced Draco "and once you have that information" he said "dispose of her…"

after Voldermort had left the room Draco stared at his hands for a second before jumping out of his seat and apparating home.

When Draco arrived home there was no dinner on the table. Rather a note instead.

_John,_

_Gone out, friend called last minuted needing help with a function . Dinner from last night is in the fridge, you can heat that up or cook something else if you wish. See you later tonight._

_Much love_

_Diane._

Draco grabbed the note and chucked it towards the bin, before collapsing into a chair. Why was his life falling apart? Everything had been so perfect this morning.

The clock chimed 8pm and Draco realised that there was the meeting with the order tonight where Dumbledore would give out the final plans for next week. Draco just hoped that he looked decent as he ran out the door.

**&&&**

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office, she now looked her usual self, after both her and Dumbledore had decided that there was no point in her going back to Voldermort he must have suspected something to change his plans so quickly on her.

Hermione let a silent tear fall down her cheek, she would never see John again. Just the thought of that pained her deeply.

Though when Dumbledore's door opened Hermione stood expecting to be lead out to the meeting. Instead she came to face someone she thought she would never see again.

**&&&**

Draco couldn't understand why Granger was here after being away for over 2 years from what he had heard. Then he saw the pendant around her neck and the bracelet on her arm, the very same arm, which he now realised, she hid the Dark Mark on.

Draco knew she would suspect something after all they had both lied about their siding in the war, both had said they did not want to be involved. And yet now he realised both were playing the game.

Though as Draco prepared for something really horrible to happen to him, for it always did when he had a run in with Granger. Though to both his surprise and to Dumbledore's instead of attacking him she promptly fainted and Draco immediately on impulse ran over and caught her.

When Granger safe in his arms Draco then turned and came to face Dumbledore with a look that Draco knew he didn't like from the moment he first saw it…

Draco knew that it wasn't safe to stay Granger would inevitable tell them the rest. Until then he had to get away. 'Screw the mission' Draco though as he placed Granger on the floor and quickly gave Dumbledore a nod before quickly running out of the room and out of the building.

**A/N: **hey my faithful wonderful readers!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Just a quick little thank-you to a friend!!

Jess you are the best!! Without you this story would probably still be on my computer hidden away in some old dusty long forgotten file!! Though instead its here and everyone is reading it (and hopefully enjoying it!!) lol!! So I would like to say thank you and a very special happy birthday (on tuesday)!! Enjoy it!! So for all your help with this story I'm dedicating this chapter to you with an extra special birthday hug!!

R&R please!!

xx

Eddie


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: well here it is chapter 7… by the looks of the way the story is going to be I think there will be about 15 chapters… maybe more though no more that 20 I think… though there should be a sequel hopefully though it depends on my school load next year!! Anyway without further ado… On With The Story!!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 7

_Revelations _

As Draco ran down the streets he didn't pay attention to where he was going rather the pain in his chest, his heart to be more precise.

After a few minutes he slowed his pace and began to walk briskly to his unknown destination, all the while his mind was reeling over how his life as perfect and as wonderful as it had been had been all a lie. How long had Granger or Diane he wasn't even sure who he should call her now, had been deceiving him to get information out of him.

As this thought ran through his mind Draco looked up and found where his feet had taken him, to the church where they had gotten married a year ago from yesterday.

**Flashback**

Draco looked at the woman standing in front of him at the alter and still a year had past and everything still seemed to be from a dream, a dream that Draco most definitely did not want to wake up from. This was a much more pleasant life than the one Draco had always assumed and imagined that he would end up with, alone and broken or powerful and feared but sill alone. Draco was glad he had been given a second chance and these old dreams that occasionally haunted Draco's thoughts only kept reminding him that he was lucky to have Diane… Very lucky…

Then the priest began the service, "Today we are here to celebrate the uniting of this man and woman in these very dark times of ours." He began before turning to Draco "John Smith, do you promise to watch over Diane in sickness and in health, remain by her whether rich or poor and stand by her what ever decision she may make?" he asked Draco, to which Draco replied "I Do," before looking at Diane "I most certainly do."

Before he turned to Diane and asked her the same, "Diane Chancer, do you promise to watch over John in sickness and in health, remain by him whether rich or poor and stand by him what ever decision he may make?" he asked Diane, "I Do," she replied before looking up at Draco and smiling "I certainly do." Then they both looked up at the priest, "you many now exchange rings" the priest said as their rings appeared in each others hands once this was finished the priest then turned to their two witnesses.

"Today you have watch the union of two people, a man and a woman who are now one" he said as he pointed to Draco and then Diane, "for I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" he said to Draco and then stood back as Draco took Diane and kissed her as passionately as he could as if he were to never see her again for the rest of his life, and Diane returned the passion just as much.

**End of Flashback**

On remembering what occurred in this church just over a year caused Draco to turn around and begin to walk back the way he had come, away from the church.

After wandering the streets for a few hours Draco ended up on the doorstep of a house that he had not been two ever since he had taken on the mission from Voldermort, though now he guessed was a fitting time to reunite the two old pals.

**&&&**

Hermione awoke to find herself staring at the ceiling. As Hermione sat up she saw Dumbledore and the look on his face was a mix between concern and a need for information.

"Is he still here?" she asked Dumbledore as she got up and took a seat in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "No," replied Dumbledore "though he did leave some questions. Hopefully you can answer them for me." He said before looking at Hermione, awaiting an explanation.

Hermione knew he wanted answers though she wanted many as well. "I know as much as you do," she replied hoping he would not keep her here she needed to get out of here for a while and clear her thoughts. "Though I need to go," she said as she stood and went to exit the room.

"Hermione" Dumbledore said as she went to close the door "you have 24 hours to remove of him the information he has is too dangerous for Voldermort to receive." And with that Hermione slammed the door shut before running out of the house and into the streets.

After a while she ended up in the park near their house, where they would always go for walks in summer. Then Hermione reminded herself it was not 'their' house anymore he was an impostor and she had been fooled right from the first moment.

As she began to follow the same path they would always take around the lake, through the gardens and back out of the park right on their street. As Hermione walked her thoughts began to wander and she began to remember the way she would feel around him, perfect…

**Flashback**

Hermione grabbed her jacket and scarf and ran out the door quickly followed by John. As the pair ran down the front path to the gate the smiles on their faces could not have been bigger.

Just as Hermione reached the gate she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach and lift her up. Though Hermione didn't struggle as he spun her around before putting her down and gently kissing her and if she was something so delicate.

When they broke apart John gently snaked his arm protectively around Hermione's petite waist as the couple waked out into the street and out on their nightly summer walk around the local park.

**End of Flashback**

as this memory faded from Hermione's mind she looked and saw that she was out the front of 'the' house. She knew she had to talk to him, there had to be a logical explanation.

**&&&**

Draco was in a mess and even Blaise could tell that. Though what Blaise could not understand was how this single woman could have done so much to his best mate in only two years.

"look mate what are you going to do? You've got your orders," he said as he sat down next to Draco and took the bottle of Firewhisky away from him. "tonight or tomorrow morning?" after he said this Draco immediately stood up and said "I've got to get home" before he began to walk to the front door. At first Blaise went to stop his friend, though once he saw the look in his eyes he knew that Draco had to do this. So instead he watched his best friend walk out into the streets following his heart for probably the second time in his life.

Blaise assumed the first time must have been when he married the girl. Then he realised that Draco had not told him whom this girl was, and he was curious to know so he ran out and down the road after Draco.

"Draco," he said "mate just can you tell me who this girl is? She must be wonderful to get you this bad aye mate." The reply from Draco though did not help much "oh you already know her mate" he replied as he turned and kept walking down the streets "but who is she" Blaise called at Draco as he kept walking off into the darkness. Then just as he was about to give up as Draco went around he saw Draco turn and yell one word back at him.

"Granger…"

**&&&**

Hermione sat on the coach in the living room and stared at the empty wine glass that was still on the table, what a completely unsuspected turn had her life taken and the night before the war was to start. 'Fate must really hate me at the moment' Hermione thought to herself as she picked up a cushion off the coach and cuddled it as she sat alone in 'the' house wondering what she would do next.

**A/N: **hope you liked the chapter!! Just a little question as I'm a little curious how well is my story following the plot from Mr & Mrs Smith? Read & Review people!!

xx

Eddie


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** The song in this chapter is "How Did I Fall In Love With You" by the Backstreet Boys, its an awesome song to listen too while reading this chapter if you have it!! Hope the chapter works for you this is like the climax of this story for Draco and Hermione's relationship!! Anyway I'll shut-up now!! Enjoy the chapter!!

i would just like to say a quick thank you to all my readers especially frostlily who has luved the story to bits and ive luved the reviews just as much!!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 8

_How Did I Fall In Love With You? _

When Draco arrived at the front door his hand went to grasp the doorknob and turn it though something stopped him, instead he crept around the back of the house and saw an open window.

As Draco went to climb through the open window something off to the side of his vision moved and he stiffened, before realising it had not attacked him yet.

Once he was inside the room he walked over to the sleeping figure on the couch and realised it was Granger.

**Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
**

Draco didn't know what to do. This was the woman he had fallen in love with, though underneath her mask she was his enemy. Though Draco knew that she had done the exact same with him.

**  
Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight  
**

Draco gently swept her fringe away from her face, and saw the way her nose scrunched up when he touched it; it was exactly the same way that Diane had done it.

'Though really it was Granger all along' he thought to himself as he sat down on the coffee table a stared at her, this woman in front of him was two women. On he was madly in love with and the other was his most hated enemy the girl who he had lost to all through school. Now he had to choose which one she would be, and who he would be to her. Draco knew it wouldn't be an easy decision, his heart or possibly his life and even then she might still reject him.

"Oh Hermione," he whispered to no one in particular, rather to comfort him in this dark and cold times. "How did I fall in love with you…" he said as he gently caressed her cheek.

**  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
**

**&&&**

Hermione on hearing this froze. This man had just confessed to himself that he still loved her. Not only had he done it not for her but for himself he had also called her by her real name. 

Hermione had to use all her will power not to let the unshed tears in her eyes spill. The only thing that kept Hermione from telling John or whoever he is that she felt the same as him was that she did not know who he really was.

**  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight  
**

**&&&**

Draco knew that sitting here would not solve this or what he was going to say to Voldermort both about Granger and the Order. As he began to pull his hand away from her cheek, a hand came up and stopped him from moving his hand any further away. As he looked at her he saw her open her eyes and I sat there transfixed by her deep almost never ending chocolate eyes.

**  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
**

I did not know what to do or say until she sat up, still holding on to my hand all the while. This was the most awkward position I was in, even when girls asked about my 'Sex God' status in Hogwarts I had never felt this way. Then a voice in the back of my head replied 'you're in love mate that's why.'

**&&&**

Hermione knew she had to ask the question; there was no other way to know who he really was. Just as she went to open her mouth and ask him he spoke.

"Hermione," he began and when he saw he look up a look of fear crossed his face for a second before he swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, you probably want to know who I really am, right." He said, to which her only response was a nod. "Well first I would like you to hear me out before you start jumping to conclusions ok."

Hermione was shocked by this, if he did not want to tell her who he was then he must have been hiding something big. Just as he went to speak she knew that she had to trust him so she kept her mouth shut tight and let him speak.

**  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
**

**&&&**

Draco knew he had to tell her he loved her and would do anything for her though he knew that if she knew who he really was then she would not have listened to him and probably run out of the house screaming bloody murder all the way to the order's head quarters.

"Hermione when I first met you I never thought I would ever love you at all especially in this way, though over the last two years you have not only shown me that you care for me, but you have also given me in a way a new life a chance to go on for I knew you and your love was always there. And I do promise you I will do anything for you, I swear that."

With this out he looked up at her and saw the puzzled look on her face, he knew he had to tell her the who he was, no more stalling just the plain bare truth.

**I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life  
**

"Hermione I love you and I hope you love me as well." Draco said to her as he placed both of his hands on hers and she whispered to him.

"Who are you?" she asked, Draco knew there was no going back from this. "Draco Malfoy…" was all he said before a look of sheer horror appeared across her face as she suddenly jerked her hands away from his and sat as into the couch as she possible could, as if she was trying to get away from him.

**&&&**

Hermione's mind was reeling, the man she had loved for two years was none other that the boy who had made her life living hell for 7 years. Hermione was confused one part of her said to run and kill the bastard he had to be lying the other part of her wanted her to just kiss him, it didn't matter if he was Malfoy or John she loved him and he had told her who he really was so he must lover her for that.

**  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
**

"Show me," she said to him. Hermione knew she could not leave him hanging he deserved an answer no matter how hard it would be for her.

**&&&**

Draco never expected it though he should have know that Granger would always want proof, so he picked up his wand from beside him on the table and said the spell that removed his disguise. Showing both him and his mark to her.

Draco felt as if his heart was being wrenched from inside of him, the suspense was only making it worse.

**  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
**

Draco had his eyes on his shoes for a full minute after casting the spell before he was able to look up at Granger. When he saw the look in her eyes of disgust and horror he went to stand and leave though her hand prevented him from leaving. When he glanced back at Granger the look on her face had completely changed, and when their eyes met she smiled, before standing up as well.

**  
How did I fall,  
in love,  
with you?**

They stood there for a full minute before Draco took a step towards her and closed the gap, and took her other hand with his. Just before he went to kiss her he whispered in her ear.

"How did I fall in love with you?"

And before she replied to this she captured his lips in a kiss, so different to any other that they had ever shared. This one kiss said everything the passions they felt for each other, the understanding of their love for each other and that they would always be there.

Then she fell into his embrace before leaning up and whispering her reply.

"The same way I did when I first met the real you…"

**A/N: **I know this is different to the movie; they had violence and explosions like a true Hollywood movie. I just felt that them talking would be more confronting, as Hermione didn't yet know who John really was unlike in the movie where they both knew they were spies for the opposite sides. In the next chapter there is an option for some violence though I wont be between Draco and Hermione more Voldermort or order vs. Draco and Hermione, if you readers would like that though I was thinking of saving that for the war, the options up to you review and tell me what you want or think.

Read & Review please people!!

xx

Eddie


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey sorry I haven't mentioned the old guy much!! This chapter is a bit of infill about what he's been doing for the last two years!! Hope you enjoy it!! I know this is completely off the 'Mr and Mrs Smith' movie plot having the rose and the old guy involved though this is my story and not the movie so I felt like adding something to make it a little different!! Enjoy!!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 9

_A Watchful Eye_

The old man sighed as he sat back from the crystal ball, it had worked. Perhaps the disaster that he had caused when he gave the necklace to that poor young woman almost 50 years ago might be undone.

He then walked over to a chest in the far corner and pulled a small leather bound book from inside it. Once he had returned to his seat he opened the book to the next clean page and began to write about tonight's events.

Once this was completed he had nothing left to do, so he flipped back through the book to almost 6 months ago…

**Flashback**

Hermione was digging through her closet for a pair of heels to go with her outfit; John was taking her out to dinner tonight for something a little different. When she found her black kitten heels she quickly ran down the stairs before gracefully putting on the heels and grabbing her jacket and clutch before jumping into johns waiting arms.

After a quick peck the couple headed outside and into the brisk evening air, for a light stroll to the French Restaurant just around the corner.

When they arrived at the restaurant the manager quickly led them to their usual table in the far corner of the restaurant and asked if they were to have their usual meals, once this was finished he quickly left them alone.

**&&&**

Draco did not know why he had asked if Diane wanted to go out for dinner tonight. For some reason he just felt like doing it on impulse, which was something that was very unlike Draco.

Though his thoughts were not allowed to ponder over his rash actions that he had been suddenly doing more and more often, instead Diane had asked him about his day at work and how his recent project from the ministry was going.

Draco hated it when she asked about his 'projects' as he always had to lie to her as he knew he would never be able to just tell her that he was a secret agent working for Voldermort and his 'projects' were really him often going to the Order's meeting or reporting back to Voldermort with his new information.

After about 10 minutes their meals were ready and brought out to them. Once they had their meals their conversation changed topic towards what Diane had done during the day.

**&&&**

Hermione hated it when John would inquire about what she had been up to during the day. She hated having to create lies, especially to him.

This was enough for him that night. With hour of watching he could tell that it was coming, they would find out very soon. With the book back in the trunk he hobbled over to his bed in the corner and slipped under the covers. After he had rolled over to face the wall he was asleep within minutes.

The old man slept peacefully that night as usual until there was a blast from downstairs that jolted him awake. Someone or something was looking for him downstairs.

Quickly he sat up from his bed grabbed his silk cloth bag and threw his chest inside as he pulled out a single rose. Once he had tied the bag to his belt he circled the rose in the air clockwise once and then anticlockwise twice.

Once this was done he took one last look at the door to see it open and see the man who had been searching for him ever since he had learned of him, before being whisked off to the safe place. All that remained was the single rose and the moment the rose hit the floor of the room a blinding light was cast out through the room and the rest of the house.

The man standing in the doorways was suddenly thrown from the doorway of the room and into the wall behind him where he lay motionless for a moment before his eyes darted open and he spied the one thing that the old man had left behind, the rose. As he gently pocketed the rose in his pocket that was as black as the night, he began to walk away from the scene before someone would come and inspect. With the rose in his pocket and his hood covering his face the man sneered before pointing his wand in the sky and leaving behind his mark to warn the silly old fool how close he had been this time.

The next morning the old man returned to what was once had been his home, though now it was rubble. After a quick finding spell he realised that the man had taken the rose with him. He then looked in the sky and saw the message the man had left behind, the times of cat and mouse were over and both knew that it would be soon when one of them would eventually succeed.

**End Of Flashback**

The old man sat up from his chair and took the book from his lap, he remembered that night very well. This was the night when the Dark Lord almost discovered his position. He knew that he had become careless and it had almost cost him not only the mission but also his life had he been just a fraction of a second late his cover could have been blown completely as well as his chance to correct the terrible mistake he had left behind last time he had given out the rose to a couple, this time he was to stay until the rose had finished its mission. There was no room for error, if anything when wrong the world, as he knew it could very well become a dark and dangerous place indeed.

Before he went to bed that night he gentle took the old silk bag from on top of his shelf and removed a small silver mirror from within it.

"Connect me" he whispered to it. Then instead of seeing his reflection he saw a man, a much younger man, "the prophecy will be fulfilled before the next full moon" he said "your chance to visit the future will be soon." Then he waved his palm over the mirror and his old reflection returned. With the mirror back inside the pouch the old man soon fell asleep with his dreams filled of his past and the war that was soon to come. 

**A/N:** hey guys oh I know I've left it at a bit of a cliffy and this chapter is shorter than the rest though if I had of put the next section of the old man's side of the story in then this would have been too long for my liking. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and it made sense!!

You've Read so now I would love it if you Reviewed!!

xx

Eddie


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** hey guys I'm so sorry about the huge delay. There's been Christmas (btw a very late merry Christmas to all my wonderful reviewers), my room being completely renovated which means my laptop was packed away for a week :( and a small case of writers block (my computer crashed and I hadn't yet saved :) anyways no more excuses cos I finally have this chapter up and finished!! Yay!! Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to read and review people!! Thanks!!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 10

_Voldermort's Visit _

Hermione opened her eyes and went to sit up, though there was something restraining her. After a quick glance to her side she saw him there. Her first reaction was to gasp and push him away immediately, though after a second Hermione looked past his outer appearance and saw whom she had really fallen in love with.

As she gently held onto the gold pendant around her neck she began to think about the situation they were in, analyse it for what she knew would occur when people found out.

'Is staying here the right thing?' Hermione thought to herself as she stared at him, this maybe be what her heart wanted though her head was telling her to just leave and not look back.

Hermione was torn; she knew there was no middle choice, a bit of each. This was a clear black and white decision. Though not only was this choice revolving around the man sleeping beside her but also her friends and fellow members of the Order, staying with Draco would probably have them alienate her from them. Staying with him was siding with the enemy. Would she be able to make it through the war without Harry and Ron support? She knew she had done it for the last 2 years though that was different for she had the order behind her then and in a way their support through the order.

Hermione realised it was a choice of love, her and Draco's relationship or life, the life she had lived with her friends in the order would be gone she would have to begin all over again. Hermione did not want to give either up.

Though Hermione had to push her thoughts aside as Draco began to stir.

**&&&**

When Draco awoke the first thing he saw was her smiling face, when he saw this he couldn't help but return the smile, it was contagious. Though then he saw something in her eyes, a look of pain and contemplation. And his smile faltered, he knew she had realised that she had to make a choice. Knowing that she would want some space he kissed her gently on the cheek before getting up and offering to make breakfast for them.

Once Draco was in the kitchen he grabbed his wand from the kitchen table and cleared away the mess on the floor that they had caused the night before.

Draco smiled as he thought back to the previous nights escapades. With everything fixed and back where it originally was Draco went to the fridge to see what food there was. Though before he could get past the contents of the door of the fridge he heard a loud crash from the living room, where he had just left her.

Quickly he ran to see what had caused the commotion. When he arrived Draco skidded to a sudden halt. Voldermort was standing in his living room staring at Hermione. Draco glanced over and saw that she was disguised as Diane. Draco let a sigh of relief before turning his attention back to Voldermort.

"My lord" he began, "and what do I owe the pleasure of your presence this morning?" he said with as little sarcasm in his voice as possible. One glance at Voldermort told him that he would overlook this little slip this time.

**&&&**

Hermione knew that she had been very lucky. When the mark had begun to burn she knew something was wrong and had quickly changed back into Diane seconds before Voldermort had appeared, and Draco seconds after him.

She knew that both of them were walking on thin ice especially since Draco was not in his disguise as John. Though before she was able to say anything Voldermort spoke.

"Well Draco you had better have an explanation for you be out of your disguise." Voldermort snarled at Draco. Hermione began to panic she knew they would need a miracle to get out of this, just as she went to speak Draco bet her there.

**&&&**

"My lord" Draco began, "I removed my disguise to Diane so as to prove that I was one of your loyal supporters just as she is." With this said Draco then paused and waited for Voldermort's response.

"And why would she need to know this?" he inquired. This time Hermione bet him to answer this question.

"My lord, with me as his wife I can infiltrate the order as well a lot quicker as he is already in and with both of us on the inside we you will have more of a chance of learning the orders plans quicker." She explained. Draco couldn't help but admire her she had always been quick on her feet, and in front of the Dark Lord, _'damn she's good' _he thought before looking over at Voldermort to see his response.

Just before Voldermort went to speak he spotted something on Hermione that seemed to catch his attention. "Fine though I had better see results," he said quickly before apparating off in a hurry.

Draco paled something had gotten to the Dark Lord and as he looked over at Hermione he saw that she was thinking exactly the same thing.

**&&&**

Hermione knew that something bout her had bothered him though she was unsure as to what. As Draco walked over he stopped suddenly, Hermione looked up.

"What?" she asked him as he stood there, then she followed Draco's gaze and saw what had probably caught Voldermort's attention.

As they looked up and their eyes met they knew whom they had to see, running up the stairs the pair quickly dressed before apparating away.

they knew that there wasn't much time left...

**A/N **hey I know I know this is probably the shortest chapter in this story but I had to stop it there don't worry the next chapter will be up quicker than this one was!! Oh and Happy New Year to everyone!! Don't forget people Read and Review please your advice and comments are always welcome!!

xx

Eddie


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** after this chapter the war will be soon. I'm not quite sure how many chapters away but probably only 2 or 3 more!! Hope you like this chapter!! Finally the old guy will hope fully make sense!! Lol don't forget to Read and Review people!!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 11

_The Other Prophecy _

The old man sighed as he stepped back from the crystal ball; he knew that it wouldn't be long before they arrived, it would be risky to go out in public. But since the shop was gone thanks to Voldermort he had little choice.

Quickly he grabbed the silk bag and apperated away. When he arrived he hid inside of an alleyway opposite where the shop used to be.

The old man did not have to wait very long until they arrived. Quickly he strode out of the alleyway and over to the pair.

"Follow me," he whispered as he led them into the alleyway that he had just come out of. Once they were well hidden from the people walking past he quickly grabbed their hands and took a rose out from his silk bag on his waist.

"Take hold of the rose and don't let go," he said as he quickly shifted them to his safe house. Once they arrived he saw the girl look outside and a look of puzzlement soon came across her face.

Before she had a chance to question him his disguise quickly fell away from him as if he had just shaken a layer of dust off himself.

**&&&**

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing outside the window of the house that they had appeared in. there was a castle and the people out in the fields were dressed in clothes that dated to the Middle Ages.

"Who are you?" Hermione suddenly asked, though her question did not startle or surprise him, it was as if he knew she would ask him this very question.

"Who do you think I am," he replied Hermione was furious this old man had not only brought them to this unknown place that seemed to be back in the Middle Century but now he was playing a game with her when her friends needed her help and she needed to figure out what had alarmed Voldermort.

Quickly she huffed and folded her arms around her chest while a slight frown appeared on her forehead.

**&&&**

Draco took one look at Hermione as she sat there, he could tell she was annoyed. That was exactly the same thing she would do every time he annoyed her.

Suddenly Draco stopped, that last though of his had sure freaked him out. Then he looked back at Hermione and saw she was about to snap so he decided to step in.

As he looked at the old man he couldn't help but think he had seen the man before and not in the shop but even earlier before that, in a book.

"Look," he began to the old man as he went over to Hermione and helped her up. "We don't have a lot of time to waste so can we just hurry this along?"

With this he saw the old man smile; "follow me" was all he said before he left the room and walked down the passage.

Quickly Draco realised that the man was not going to wait for them. So he took Hermione's hand and the pair followed the old man down stairs.

Then just as they entered the small library down stairs Draco realised where he had seen the old man before.

**Flashback**

It had been their first year at Hogwarts and when the lady with the sweets trolley had strolled past Draco had been the first to jump up and grab one of everything. As he sat back into his seat in the compartment, he saw a small box at the top of the pile of sweets and opened it. Suddenly a chocolate coloured frog jumped out of the box onto the floor before hopping out of the compartment and into pansy's hair.

Draco smiled he remembered that was the first time he had ever truly hear a girl scream and after that he had tried whenever possible to make sure it never happened again. Though the other thing he remembered was the card that had been left in the bottom of the box, a card with a photo of the very man in front of his smiling.

Merlin……

**End of Flashback**

Draco quickly walked over to the old man and looked up at him. "Why are we here?" he asked "I know that you are Merlin though what I do not know is why we are here."

Merlin smiled "it did not take you very long I see" he replied, before picking a book up off the shelf "ah he we are, this should explain everything" he said as he walked over to the chairs in the corner and took a seat before opening the book to the first page and glanced up at Draco and Hermione waiting for them to join him.

Draco glanced over at Hermione and saw that she was not going to be moving anytime soon. Instead she was just standing there mouth wide open like a goldfish. After taking her arm and leading her over to a chair next to Merlin Draco took a seat of his own and waited for Merlin to explain.

**&&&**

Hermione sat in the chair amazed here was the greatest wizard of all times and all she could do was sit there and look like a goldfish. Though she was not allowed to remain with her thoughts for long as Merlin quickly began his explanation of why they were here and why the book in his lap was of great importance.

"You know of the prophesy containing a boy you both know of a Harry Potter and an evil wizard?" he asked them. "Yes" Hermione replied surprised by her sudden response.

Merlin smiled well there was another prophesy though it was destroyed man years before even Voldermort's birth though as I was the one who heard the prophesy and set the first of the two prophesy's into motion I felt that it was my duty to make sure that the second one was fulfilled.

Hermione was confused "what prophesy? What pair? What are you talking of?" she suddenly blurted out. The old response she received was a smile from Merlin and a look of agreement from Draco.

"Before I explain why you are here I think that you had better read the prophesy first otherwise my words shall not be understood. Here," he said as he placed the book on the table between them still open to the first page before walking out of the room asking if they would like any refreshments.

Hermione stared at Draco and when she saw that he wasn't going to be picking up the book anytime soon she decided that she would.

With the book in her hands she began to read the first page out loud.

_**The Forgotten Prophesy.**_

_**A single rose shall bring destruction,**_

_**A monster filled with evil.**_

_**After 50 years have come and passed,**_

_**The rose shall try once more.**_

_**To right its wrongs,**_

_**And bring together,**_

_**A pair from opposite sides,**_

_**To end the war that it has caused,**_

_**And leave only undying love behind.**_

**&&&**

Draco didn't know what to say…

He felt scared,

No trapped…

Now he understood what Potter the 'Wonder Boy-Who-Lived' must have felt when he learned of the prophesy involving him and Voldermort.

Though why would he want to turn and fight against the side he had always been on.

'Many prophesy are never fulfilled.' He though to himself, before Merlin returned to the room with a tray of what looked like tea and biscuits.

**&&&**

Once the tray was safe on the table he grabbed Draco by the scruff of his jacket and almost dragged him out of the room into the kitchen.

"You would dare consider Voldermort over her?" he said to Draco the moment they had entered the kitchen. "That girl in there gave you a second chance and if you ask me maybe you should just tell her now that the world is doomed and let her go and enjoy what little time she has left with her family and friends before they find her than with you while you lie to her."

Draco looked at the old fool before sneering his reply "you think you know everything you old coot, you know nothing of Voldermort and his power you have not been there to witness his moments of anger at one of his own."

Merlin sighed "yes," he replied "I many not have that kind of a memory of his though I have many others instead after being on the rum from him for over 30 years."

"Why?" was all that Draco could say in response.

"How do you think that I was able to single you out?" Merlin began, "this is not the first time you have been here you just don't remember it."

Draco looked back with a puzzled expression.

Merlin sighed, "as the bearer of this prophesy I am to make sure that it is fulfilled and until then I will not be able to rest. The first time I did nothing and let you two merely go about naturally and let's just say that once you both discovered who you really were you went running and the next morning Hermione was found dead in her bed and Voldermort won"

Draco turned away and left his back facing to him. Merlin understood he knew that for Draco that would be hard to take because this time he had made sure that there was a bond between the two of them.

"How can Hermione and I have any effect in this war" Draco asked, "were only two people caught up in this whole mess?"

Merlin smiled he had the boy this time, "unlike me Voldermort does not remember what happens just like everyone else, so while he knows that I am to be his downfall if I succeed he does not know who the prophesy concerns and by the time he does it is always too late."

**&&&**

Draco turned around and faced Merlin once more.

"Will anything happen to her?" he asked Merlin.

Merlin shook his head, "if all goes to plan then both of you will come out alive and with all limbs still attached."

Then they heard a voice from the door way, "if what goes to plan?"

**A/N **hey guys well i hope this makes sense to you all!! my email has been down so i've had to read you reviews through my story and I only thought of that last night!! please forgive me though thank you to everyone who reviewed i'm glad that you did (it makes me feel loved!! lol) anyways the next chapter is in writing and this story may be over within a month or two tears begin to form in corner of eyes anyways people please don't forget ot not only read but also REVIEW!!

xx

Eddie


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** hey guys don't forget to READ and REVIEW please!! Enjoy!!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 12

_Understandings _

Hermione stood in the doorway with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Draco Malfoy I will not ask you again" she said as she stalked over to him only stopping when her nose was my inches from his.

Draco stood there just staring at her for a second before he glanced over at Merlin behind Hermione, a gaze which Hermione quickly followed.

Merlin nodded that Draco could tell Hermione of his new findings, before ushering the pair back into the library and leaving them there.

"Draco," she said as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"What is happening? What has that prophesy got to do with us?" she asked as she collapsed into the couch next to him.

As Draco placed an arm around her, he knew that he didn't have long to explain. If what Merlin aid was true then after Voldermort saw the rose pendant on Hermione, well really Diane then he must have realised what was happening.

"The prophesy is about us" Draco began.

"We are the pair from the opposite sides," Draco said as he realised "I am from Voldermort's side the dark side and you are from the order or the 'light' side as you like to call yourselves." He said before looking at Hermione.

"I mean not that there is anything wrong with that," he said quickly after seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"That day when I gave you that rose pendant over two and a half years ago was the beginning of all this, see," he said as he pointed to the first line.

_**A single rose shall bring destruction**_

"That single rose is referring to the around your neck" he said as he gently removed the pendant from beneath her jumper.

_**A monster filled with evil.**_

"But what of the second line, and the monster that it talks of?" Hermione asked him in reply.

"Ahh," came a voice from the doorway. "I think that is where I can be of assistance" Merlin said before walking over and resuming his seat in the single chair.

"If you look at the next line" Merlin said as he read it out aloud.

_**After 50 years have come and passed**_

"There is an evil that is still present in your world that was created over 50 years ago." He said before pausing and waiting for the pair to catch up.

Though before he could continue any further Hermione answered the very question she had just asked.

"Voldermort, but how did the rose create him?" she asked Merlin.

Merlin smiled no wonder she was considered the greatest witch of her time, even he was humbled to be in her presence.

"You are not the first couple to be brought together through the power of the rose." Merlin began, "even I was once a pawn in the rose's game of matchmaking."

"but why is there a prophesy for us?" Draco quickly cut in.

Merlin smiled a weak smile, "when I was cast the master of the rose I happened to spy a young girl who had nothing to live for but the love of one man, the man as well had nothing to live for except the hope of true love so I used to rose to bring the pair together, thinking that in the process I would possible weaken the bloodline of Salazar Slytherin."

Before he continued on he looked up from his hands at the couple and saw that Hermione knew where this story was going unlike Draco.

"Voldermort's mother was a descendant of Salzar Slytherin and his birth happened in those same circumstances a little over fifty ye…"

Here she stopped mid sentence.

"No, you didn't did you?" she said as her eyes looked for some confirmation in his that this was all a lie, though they soon realised that it was not and that the greatest wizard of all time had been the cause her best friends parents and godfather's deaths.

_**The rose shall try once more**_

She sighed after looking at the next line of the prophesy.

"We are the next try aren't we." she said to Merlin.

Merlin looked over at Draco, "did you get around to telling her everything?" he asked.

Draco's only response was a slight smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I was sort of hoping that you would explain that to her as I still cannot exactly believe it myself."

Merlin smiled, "of course I can tell her."

10 minutes late Hermione awoke to see a panicked Draco.

"What happened?" she asked as Draco helped her back to her seat.

Merlin replied as it seemed Draco was focused right now on making sure Hermione was safe.

"Well my dear," he began "I am not completely shocked by you actions after what I just told you." After a quick glance at the look Hermione was giving him he quickly said "you fainted."

_**To right its wrongs**_

"So let me get this straight," Hermione began, "the entire fate of not only the whole muggle community and the fate of many wizards are on our shoulders. And you have known not only this but also that we were both deceiving each other the whole time."

Merlin smiled and replied with the same answer to the last 20 questions of hers that had all been the same "yes."

"But what if we don't want to do this or be a part of this?" Hermione asked on a spur of the moment.

Merlin knew this question would pop up eventually though he had expected it from the boy and not her. Instead the boy had been very quiet for over the last hour.

'Probably stuck in his own thoughts on this whole mess I've handed over to them' Merlin though to himself.

"Then you are not the young woman that I though you were and grew to respect." Merlin replied to her foolish question.

_**And bring together**_

"So is this all that the rose is capable of?" Draco asked Merlin once he had gotten away from his thoughts and back to the conversation between Hermione and Merlin.

"Of what?" Merlin replied.

"Bringing people together?" Draco responded quickly.

_**A pair from opposite sides**_

"Is it always people from opposite sides, which would not usually meet in any normal circumstances?" she quizzed him.

"well when the prophesy says 'opposite' sides," Merlin began "it does not mean that it has to be opposite side like in a war it can be different social classes, religions or having magic or not."

Draco smirked this was beginning to make sense to him.

'I must be going mad.' He though to himself.

**_To end the war that it has caused_**

"So you're saying that the rose was the cause of the Great War, how?" Draco asked Merlin.

"Well," began Merlin, "had there been no Voldermort created through the rose the war would have never begun in the first place basically."

"So basically the rose thinks that it is the cause of the Great War, right" Draco asked Merlin.

"yes." Was the only response needed from Merlin.

"There would have been a war eventually." Draco mumbled to himself, though Hermione heard him.

"Yes there would have been though there would still be a prophesy on how to end the war, we just have to accept it that we are the chosen ones this time." Hermione replied as she gently squeezed his and in support

Then Hermione turned to Merlin, "but what of the last line of the prophesy?"

_**And leave only undying love behind.**_

Merlin smiled he knew they would question this line, especially once he confirmed their suspicions.

Before he could reply though a woman ran into the room.

"Sweetie," she said to Merlin, which received a look from both Hermione and Draco.

"He has begun to prepare they attack within the hour."

Merlin suddenly stood and quickly ushered them all back to the bed room.

"I regret not being able to show you part of my time though I know that you would have enjoyed it." Merlin said to Merlin as he retrieved the single rose off the ground and handed it to the pair.

"Good luck," he said to them both.

Merlin then placing the book with the prophesy in a silk bag that would fit in her pocket and thrusting it into Hermione's hand.

Once Hermione had the bag, and they both held onto the rose Merlin muttered something under his breath and the room began to spin for Hermione and Draco.

Seconds later everything began to slow down and Hermione and Draco found themselves back, home.

Hermione quickly dropped the rose from her hand and took the bag over to the kitchen bench and emptied the contents onto it.

Draco meanwhile stayed and watched the rose turn to dust the moment it left Hermione's hands.

'This is the point of no return.' He though to himself, before walking into the kitchen to see what Hermione had found.

Once he walked in he saw that the bag and the contents of it were forgotten on the bench as Hermione's attention was diverted to the scene unfolding in the park down the hill from their house.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Hermione muttered as Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"We end this thing once and for all." He mumbled back as he snuggled into her hair trying to catch every detail about her so that no matter what happened he would never forget her.

Then a voice from the doorway replied "yes I think that would be a good idea."

**A/N: **yes a cliffy!! I know and I'm sorry though I had to save the war for the next chapter!! Hopefully it won't take me too long to write that chapter!! Though I'm not making any promises cos I'm moving schools :S so I'll try to write it as quickly as possible ok :)

xx

Eddie


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **hey guys don't forget to READ and REVIEW please!! Tell me if you liked my battle scene please!!**

**Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.**

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 13

_The Prophesy is fulfilled _

Draco quickly hid Hermione behind himself as he spun around to see who the intruder was.

Once he saw who was standing in the doorway he only tensed up further.

Hermione quickly peeked out from behind him to see who it was and her first reaction was to run over to them and hug them, though the look on their face told her otherwise.

"The battle is down there and you two are up here still." Ginny yelled as she stormed past Draco and over to Hermione.

"But it is good to see you again Hermione it has been far too long, don't you agree." Ginny said as she hugged her friend who she had not seen in a few years.

"Though I see you did well and snagged yourself a hottie," Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear causing her to look at Draco and blush.

"Though Hermione we do not have time for this silly chatter, the battle is about to begin if it has not already and I am sure that Harry and Ron would love it if you were there by their sides." Ginny said as her eyes begun to glisten with unspoilt tears.

Hermione smiled, she didn't realise that she had been missed this much.

Draco looked at the two women and smiled he knew that this was hard for both of them, though he also knew there wouldn't be 'another' time unless her and Hermione hurried.

"Hermione we have to go now," he said as he quickly grabbed their Death Eater cloaks and the bag of the counter and motioned towards the front door, causing the Weasley girl to gasp in horror.

Hermione looked between the two and laughed, she knew that these two would get along well after the war, if Ginny didn't kill them now that was.

"Ginny, they are only for disguise don't fret." Hermione said as she hugged her friend just incase anything was to happen to them, before walking over to Draco and taking her coat from him and turning one last time to look at Ginny before they walked out the door, to end this thing once and for all.

When Hermione got to the end of the street as she went to turn the corner Draco pulled her back.

"Do your friends know of your disguise?" he asked her franticly, as he begun to put his cloak on.

Hermione stomach suddenly lurched as she whispered "no" in reply to his question.

"Then go to them" he said as he pushed her away from him gently.

"Leave this side to me you go help them, they need you Hermione" he said as he tried to remove his hand from hers.

"Draco…" she whispered as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, "I can't leave you now."

"No you can and you will." Draco replied as he put his hands on her cheek kissed her once more and then turned and shrugged his cloak on and walked away laving Hermione standing in the middle of the path alone.

Hermione knew that the longer she stood here the longer the battle would last and the more people would die.

"This ends today," Hermione muttered confidently more to herself than to anyone else.

Taking her cloak and shoving it in the nearest bin Hermione quickly strode down the path and came to meet a park full pelt into a battle.

Hermione stood gaping for a moment before her eyes came to meet those she remembered had belonged to a boy, though now the most definitely belonged to a man.

Hermione ran all the way to him before quickly embracing him.

"Hermione I though you were dead…" Harry said before he quickly pointed his wand over her shoulder and yelled "Expeliarmus"

Then he looked back at Hermione, "where's your wand he said as he began to look around the park frantically".

Hermione quickly pulled it out from her pocked and felt stupid for not having done so sooner.

When Harry spotted Ron he quickly pointed Hermione in his direction before quickly hugging her goodbye, "for now…" he muttered reassuringly to her.

Suddenly Hermione found herself running through the park barely missing stray spells and jumping over the mangled bodies already littering her path to Ron.

When she got to him he quickly smiled before taking her hand and pulling her close to him, all the while he continued aiming and shooting spells at the Death Eaters surrounding them.

"Quickly Hermione into the trees, there is soon going to be too many of them," Ron whispered into her ear as he pushed her towards the large group of trees that were in the middle of the park.

**&&&**

Draco watched Hermione disappear into the forest soon followed by Ron Weasley, and Draco suddenly became very uneasy especially after he heard the comment from his father.

"Let them go, the boy will take care of her he is with us." His father quickly said before he shot down another wizard.

Inside of Draco he was screaming at Hermione to run and keep running for Weasley was not her ally rather he was her enemy.

"And mine to…" Draco muttered to himself before making his decision and running towards the forest after them.

As he approached a clearing close to the middle of the forest he heard her.

**&&&**

"Ron what are we going to do here?" she cried as she went to leave the clearing.

"We cannot stay here while the war is going on, they need us Ron, and Harry needs us too." She said before she suddenly saw a familiar pair of eyes in a bush in front of her, they were trying to tell her something.

"I'm going back Ron your welcome to stay if you want but I cannot stay here while my friends are out there fighting for my people." She said as she continued to try and figure out what Draco was trying to tell her, without alerting Ron to his position.

Then suddenly Draco sprung out from the bush he was hiding in and a flash of green light burst from the tip of his wand, and two people fell to the ground motionless.

**&&&**

Draco quickly ran over to Hermione to see if she was alright.

"What did you do that for?" she screeched in his ear as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Draco let go of her suddenly in shock, she hadn't realised that Ron and double crossed her and the light side.

Draco shook his head, "Hermione he was playing you, he was playing Potter, fuck he was even playing me while I was there." He yelled at her.

Hermione looked at him in disgust "Ron would never do that," she said to herself as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"No you're wrong Ron would never betray Harry and me, never…" she yelled back at him.

"He was about to kill you, he was working for Voldermort my father told me so." Draco quickly said a more quieter tone than before "he was meant to kill you if you appeared, quickly and silently so to remove you from this battle and severely weaken the light side."

On hearing this Hermione's mind went haywire, _'but Ron is my friend… he was always there for Harry in the past why would he change… Draco is probably just playing me to get me back to Voldermort… he probably doesn't even really care about me…'_

Draco watched her for a moment as she processed her thoughts he knew to intervene with them would be dangerous but they did not have time for her to think everything over.

"Hermione please look at me, wether you believe it or not he was working for Voldermort and he was about to kill you. I only did it because I love you and I couldn't bear to loose you Hermione."

Hermione looked up tears beginning to spill from her eyes, "you liar Malfoy you fucking liar…" she spat back at him before running from the clearing and back towards the battle raging just meters from where they were fighting.

Draco stood there for a moment before he heard a scream coming from close to where Hermione would have been, so he ran towards the scream and came to face and ugly situation.

**&&&**

Hermione tried twisting every which way she could though all that resulted was the arm around her neck grew tighter and tighter cutting more and more of the air her lungs needed desperately off.

She hadn't even seen him at the edge of the forest she had been too busy in her thoughts and when he went and attacked her; she was not able to defend herself in time.

Suddenly when Draco came bursting out of the trees Hermione was shocked, had she not just yelled at him and spat everything he had confessed to her back in his face moments ago.

She smiled though it did not last for long when she realised the situation that she had gotten them into.

**&&&**

Draco looked at the man holding Hermione captive and quickly nodded his head at him "father," he said as he walked closer.

Draco knew that if his father had heard but one comment from the fight he and Hermione had just had they were in serious trouble.

"Do not father, me Draco I heard you talking to this pathetic little mudblood and telling her that you loved her. Tragic isn't it the way you have never lived up to my expectations. Oh well now is your moment to do so." Lucius spat as he roughly pushed Hermione to the ground, pointed his wand and muttered a spell so she found herself bound.

Draco knew they were in serious trouble now.

"Kill the little bitch or I will kill both of you" Lucius said as a cruel smirk crossed his face as he saw Draco grab his wand and point it at the girl bound of the floor beside him.

Draco knew he would have to be quick this was just wasting more time.

**&&&**

Hermione gasped had she really sent him over the edge with her comments back there.

Then to her surprise Draco spoke.

"Goodbye father," he said and as Hermione looked up in alarm she saw the second burst of green light from his wand that day.

Hermione did not even register that the dead corpse of Lucius Malfoy was lying right beside her; the only thing that mattered was Draco.

**&&&**

Draco quickly untied her and as he did he saw that Voldermort and Harry had met and were about to commence the final duel.

Grabbing Hermione's hand he quickly pulled her up onto her feet before dragging her towards the deciding duel.

"Hermione please tell me those brains of yours have been put to use and you know how to end this…" Draco muttered as he had a path for them through the horde of wizards who had stopped their fighting and not stood behind their leaders.

Then Harry and Voldermort raised their wands at each other and prepared to begin.

"Of course," Hermione muttered to herself as she pulled the bag from Merlin out of her pocket. Inside there was only one item though Hermione knew what it was for.

Quickly Hermione opened the vial and to Draco's amazement gulped half of it down before handing the vial to Draco and looked at him waiting for him to do the same.

"I must be mad," Draco muttered to himself as he followed Hermione into the circle that had formed and dropped the empty vial on the ground forgotten.

"No you just love me," Hermione replied as she smiled at him and came to a halt in the middle of the circle.

Harry looked at Hermione as if she was insane, "Hermione get out of the way" he yelled at her.

"No Harry," she replied "trust me ok I know what I'm doing." Then she turned and faced Voldermort.

"My, my" he said as he saw the pair standing in the middle of the circle "Malfoy my boy what would your father say if he saw you with this mudblood…" he hissed at them.

Draco laughed "I'm not sure but I know that you will be able to ask him long before I can you pathetic excuse for a wizard."

The smirk that had been slowly appearing on Voldermort's face quickly disappeared "fine then if that is your choice" Voldermort said as he drew his wand up and aimed at the couple who were standing in his way of getting to the Potter boy.

"Draco I love you" Hermione said as Draco wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Me too," he whispered back "me too."

And then Voldermort aimed and yelled "Avada Kedavra" and the light that erupted from the tip of his wand met with the light that had shot from Harry's wand as he tried to save his friend, and surrounded the couple.

"And leave only undying love behind." Hermione whispered into Draco's chest as the light surrounding them suddenly burst away rippling through the crowd.

Suddenly Voldermort and his whole army lay motionless on the floor, completely wiped out from whatever the unconscious couple in the middle had done.

Harry stood there for a moment before lupin came up behind him, "Ron is missing, I'm sorry Harry" and then he left him as Harry sunk to the ground in tears.

**A/N: well I finally wrote that I had it all in my mind but I was totally stumped as how to get it from there to here in words… I hope it makes sense and if it doesn't don't worry I will be clearing up a few things in the next chapter!! The more reviews I get the more I feel appreciated the more I write people!! Remember that wink wink**

**xx**

**Eddie**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** hey guys don't forget to READ and REVIEW please!!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 14

_Aftermath _

When the order had gone and collected the unconscious bodies of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy they had been at first unsure of what to do with them.

Could Draco Malfoy be trusted? This question had caused the order much grief though it was Dumbledore who had had the final decision. Harry still remembered Dumbledore's words from last week.

"Whatever these two did it was enough to kill every single Death Eater there so if Draco Malfoy had of been a Death Eater, then wouldn't he have been killed as well along with them?" Dumbledore had said to them all after they had spent an hour or more squabbling over what to do with the unconscious man.

"I know his past causes us to think otherwise but I do trust your judgement Hermione" Harry whispered to her as he sat in a chair by Hermione's bedside.

It was a week after the final showdown had occurred and neither had awoken from their coma like slumber, causing the members of the Order to begin to loose faith in their recovery.

Harry looked over at Hermione's sleeping figure and tried to piece together how his best friend could have ended up with their enemy from Hogwarts.

"It just doesn't seem like the Hermione I know…" he mumbled to himself, before turning in the chair to find a more comfortable position.

As Harry began to fall asleep he heard Hermione beginning to stir causing him to suddenly sit up to attention and peer over at Hermione's stirring form.

"Hermione…" he whispered to no one in particular, "Hermione are you awake?"

When he heard no reply he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach, until he heard a weak reply.

"Harry…"

On hearing this Harry quickly jumped to his feet and rushed to Hermione taking his hand in hers.

"Oh Hermione you are ok, thank Merlin." Harry began to babble "I don't know what I would have done if I had of lost both you and Ron…" he continued on, though he stopped when he saw the faint smile on Hermione's face disappear with the mention of Ron's name.

"Hermione I know it's hard but together we can get over his death," Harry said more to remind himself than Hermione.

"no Harry that's not it," Hermione whispered hoarsely back, "it's Ron" she said before taking a deep breath "he was working against us for Merlin knows how long…" on seeing Harry's face at the mention of Ron's betrayal Hermione almost stopped, the she realised he needed to know the whole truth.

"Oh Harry," she began again "he almost killed me during the final battle, if it weren't for Draco I wouldn't be here and you may not have either." She said as tears began to form in the corners of here eyes.

On hearing this she saw Harry suddenly draw back from her.

"No Hermione your wrong Ron would have never done that to me. Maybe it is you who is the traitor going off with Malfoy disappearing for over two years and suddenly appearing on the day of the final battle, just a little suspicious if you ask me" Harry hissed at Hermione causing the tears that Hermione had tried to hold come spilling out.

"Harry why are you saying this?" Hermione asked him through her tears.

"No don't try and fool me with your tears Hermione I can see right through them." Harry hissed at her viciously before walking towards the door.

"forget it Hermione I though you were still the girl I knew but now I see what you really are one of Malfoy's little whores, I thought you were better Hermione I really did." He spat and left the room and inside Hermione a bit of him also left her heart.

**&&&**

Malfoy groaned as he opened his eyes very slowly to see the shadow of someone moving though the room that he was in.

"Who's there?" he croaked.

"Oh my gosh you're awake." The figure cried as they rushed over to Draco's bedside.

Once they arrived Draco realised who it was, the female Weasley.

'_What was her name?' _Draco thought.

"Ginny…" he mumbled.

"Yes, what is it Malfoy?" she replied.

Draco did not know what he wanted to know then one question came to mind and he knew it was the only thing that he cared for.

"Where is Hermione?" he croaked, before looking up and seeing Ginny's beaming face.

"She alright Malfoy." She whispered in reply before Draco slipped back into slumber, leaving Ginny standing over him smiling to herself.

**A/N:** hey guys I know it is shorter than usual but I just wanted to get something out to you as I do not know when I will next get a chance to write as I am being loaded with class assessments, essays and tests for the next 2 to 3 weeks so this is just a little something to keep you going. Please review after you have read for to read this and take a few seconds to review and tell me what you think would just brighten my day immensely.

xx

Eddie


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** hey guys don't forget to READ and REVIEW please!!

The songs used in this chapter (_Bring Her Back_ – **Human Nature**, _Over My Head_ – **The Fray**, _If I Could Turn Back Time_ – **Cher**, _20 good Reasons_ - **Thirsty Merc**, _Suddenly I See_ - **KT Tunstall**) are not mine they are just mine for the borrowing for this chapter :)

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 15

_Moving On _

Draco stared out of the kitchen window and watched Hermione once again.

_**Bring her back**_

**_Just bring her back to me_**

_**Bring her back**_

_**Just bring her back to me**_

It was a month and a half after the final battle had come and gone and still Hermione refused to move on.

_**Another night without you**_

_**Another hour to wonder why**_

_**I care so much about you**_

Draco sighed it was going to rain soon he could just sense it and no matter how much Hermione wanted to sit out there in the rain he was not going to let her do this to both of them.

_**Bring her back**_

_**Just bring her back to me **_

_**So I can hold her in my arms again**_

As he walked outside to talk to Hermione the radio began to play a song that used to be so familiar to Draco. Ever since he and Hermione had moved back into their house he had not turned that radio off save the deathly silence may kill him.

Hermione sat outside, she had become but a mere image of her old self a ghost in reality.

Hermione's face once again sunk into her palms as she began to cry once more.

_**I never knew**_

_**I never knew that everything was falling through**_

_**That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue**_

_**To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**_

_**But that's how it's got to be**_

_**It's coming down to nothing more than apathy**_

_**I'd rather run the other way than stay and see**_

_**The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**_

As Hermione cried she thought of everything that had happened to her over the last two months…

_John found out she was not really Diane,_

_Then she found out that John was really Draco Malfoy,_

_The prophecy was then revealed to them,_

_And suddenly the war was upon them,_

_Where Ron turned out to be a traitor,_

_And Harry did not believe her and she told him this,_

_But the most devastating event for Hermione,_

_Was not the loss of her friends, the discovery of her enemy being the man she loved,_

_But that she had lost herself and did not know how to find the old Hermione._

"Where have I gone?" Hermione muttered to no one but herself.

_**My world was shattered I was torn apart **_

_**Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart **_

_**You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care **_

_**But I lost everything darling then and there**_

Then to Hermione's astonishment she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and someone bury their face in the crevice of her neck.

"I don't know," Draco replied as her held her close "but I what her home soon."

Hermione smiled as she spun to face Draco, when Draco saw this he couldn't help but smile in return this was the first smile he had seen since right before Voldermort had attacked them.

Standing up Draco pulled Hermione up and whisked her inside moments before the rain that he had predicted began to fall.

Hermione stood by the kitchen window and watched the rain drench the backyard, as if it were washing everything away.

Hermione sighed, she needed to let some of the stress off it was not good for either of them, the doctors had told her numerous times that she had to let it go or it could go downhill further on…

Draco watched her and knew that she was slowly coming back to him, he smiled and turned the radio up a little and saw that she did not flinch on hearing the music as she had but a week ago.

_**So tell me baby,**_

**_Why should I let you go?_**

_**Give me 20 good reasons**_

_**I need to know, yeah**_

_**Give me 20 good reasons**_

_**Give me 20 good reasons**_

_**Give me 20 good reasons, to let you go.**_

Quietly Draco crept up behind Hermione and once he had successfully arrived behind her, he proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist and gently swayed to the music with Hermione as they both stared out the window.

"Hermione," Draco whispered into her ear, "what do you want to do tonight?" he asked her as he held onto her tight and hoped that she would stay like this and not fall back into her silent world that she had lived in.

Ever since Harry Potter, her supposed friend, the boy-who-lived had pushed her from his life and accused her of lying just moments after she had awoken.

Hermione had become reclusive; Draco knew she felt bad for ignoring then for two years while she had been pretending to be Diane, but he knew that she had to wake-up and move on soon otherwise she may never be the same woman that he fell in love with and Draco could not live with himself if the world were to loose that woman.

_**Her face is a map of the world**_

_**Is a map of the world**_

_**You can see she's a beautiful girl**_

_**She's a beautiful girl**_

_**And everything around her is a silver pool of light**_

_**The people who surround her feel the benefit of it**_

_**It makes you calm**_

_**She holds you captivated in her palm**_

"I think I need to visit someone," Hermione replied back.

Draco stood up suddenly, "Hermione are you sure about this?" he asked.

She looked up at him and when he looked into her eyes he knew that she was ready to close a few chapters in her life and move on.

"Ok love," he whispered as he kissed her on her forehead, "would you like me to come with you, or would you rather go alone?" he asked as he let her go.

She didn't move for a second considering his offer, "Draco I think I'd better do this myself but if I need your help I will come and get you ok" she replied and smiled for the second time that night, kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the fireplace as she was in no condition to apparate.

**&&&**

When Hermione arrived she saw a light in the next door room but other than that the house appeared to be cloaked in darkness.

As she crept towards the door that led into the next room she paused for a moment when she heard voices, she almost cried they were so familiar after hearing them for years but also so foreign after being shut off from them for the last two and a half years that in itself was almost and eternity.

"Well here goes nothing," Hermione muttered to herself before she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione you're here" the young woman cried as she jumped from the table and ran to Hermione and engulfed her in a warm embrace.

Though all the warmth from her hug was soon gone once Hermione's eyes met with _his_.

Hermione quickly looked back at the young woman, "Ginny it is so good to see you" Hermione said as if she had rehearsed it a million times.

Ginny's smile quickly dimmed as she looked from Hermione to Harry and back again.

"Ok there must be something between the two of you? Otherwise I would have expected Hermione to be here every single day since the war especially when James was born. But when she did eventually arrive I would not expect her to appear like she is treading on thin water." Ginny exclaimed as her voice began to rise.

"Harry you have some explaining I understood why you may be angry with Ron we all are but Hermione, has done nothing but put her whole life on the line to save us all and instead of welcoming her back as a friend would you push her away. Why?" Ginny cried as she began to resemble Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked at Ginny for a moment, before looking at Hermione.

"she's was more a death eater than Ron was she left us all and when they both went into the woods only _she _came out, Ginny." Harry yelled back.

"Oh and what Malfoy said has no relevance seeing as he also came out only moments before Hermione did." Ginny yelled back.

"Yes!" hollered Harry back as he turned and stormed from the room.

Once he had Hermione looked at Ginny who immediately went to comfort her.

"No Ginny it's alright." Hermione said with more confidence that she thought she had.

"I have to deal with this tonight I won't let it eat away at me any longer." Hermione said before hugging Ginny "oh and congratulations with James."

Once Hermione had arrived at the door to Harry's study she paused for a moment as she heard the sound of glass smashing. Taking yet another deep breath Hermione took the handle of the door, turned it and entered the room.

**A/N: **hey I know I'm sorry about the cliffy! Don't worry my 3 week period of crazy exams is over and the holidays are just around the corner! So I will hopefully update soon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And pretty pretty please take the moment to review it really makes my day people!

xx

Eddie


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** hey guys don't forget to READ and REVIEW please!! This is the last chapter by the way I know I didn't warn you before and I'm sorry but I just felt that this was a good point to close this story! So please enjoy and take the time to review and let me know what you thought!

Summary: John Smith and Diane Chancer have their missions for their sides. Though falling in love and a special rose wasn't mentioned.

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

Chapter 16

_Happy endings _

Draco sat at the kitchen bench and stared at his hands.

'_she's been gone five minutes' _Draco thought to himself.

'_is she alright?' _was the next thought to plague his mind.

'_should I go and see if she's alright…' _he thought as he changed from sitting to pacing.

Then he stopped suddenly and chuckled to himself, before muttering "oh Draco she's made you go soft man…"

Grabbing a handful of floo powder he quickly walked into the flames and called out his destination.

He had something to pick up first…

**&&&**

Hermione let the door shut behind her as she walked over to Harry as he sat in his chair behind his desk, with his back to her.

"Harry," she said as she sat down in chair opposite him "we need to talk, you can't just go on blaming yourself for Ron's betrayal and cutting me off. You will eventually regret it…"

Harry spun around and Hermione paused mid sentence.

"Hermione what gave you the right to just barge into my house like this?" he yelled at her "you have no idea what I've been through… no idea all you know is how to go running back to that little traitor ferret of yours."

Hermione gasped in shock at Harry's wild accusations "Harry I will ignore what you just said as say that it was your anger taking and I will only say this once, Draco Malfoy is the _only_ reason I am still around here Harry do you hear me if it were not for him and our daughter inside me I would probably not be here after everything I've been through."

Harry did not say anything, though the shock was clearly written across his face and Hermione smirked a very Malfoy smirk in knowing she had gotten his attention.

"Harry I lost my parents three years ago and I have not been able to openly mourn their death because Dumbledore instantly gave me the undercover assignment, probably to stop me from going off the rails over their death, and then I meet this real nice guy and end up marrying him and you know what I thought of on that day." She yelled at him without meaning to.

"I thought that this would have been the perfect day had my friends been there. And then I go and fulfil that god-forsaken prophesy to rid the world of Voldermort and help you end your prophesy and what do I get a slap in the face from you and all my hopes of us picking up from where we left off two years ago thrown in my face. So Harry yell all you want but I've finally said what I should have said when you first accused me of being the traitor that Ron was."

Harry did not reply instead his response was but barely a whisper "Hermione…" he begun as he cradled his head in his arms "will you ever forgive me?" he begged as he felt Hermione wrap her arms around him and hold him close.

"I already have Harry," she whispered "I already have."

**&&&**

Hermione did not believe she could have waited another moment.

"Silly old fool… he's taking forever" she muttered under her breath to which only Draco heard.

"Just be patient Hermione…" he replied back as he took her hand in his and placed a ring on her wedding finger and repeated then said his vows.

"This woman in front of me I promise to protect till the end of existence, care for her as if she were the frailest thing on earth, cherish her forever, and love her like I would die if she were to not be by my side for every second for the rest of our lives." Draco then paused and looked into Hermione's eyes for a brief moment. "I Draco Malfoy never thought there would be a day when a woman would humble me… well I was wrong there has been a day and now in return I ask you, Hermione Granger to become my wife and alloy me to begin to repay you for all that you have ever done for me"

Hermione could not talk or breathe once those words had left his mouth. When Hermione looked back on her life she would always remember this day as the day when she discovered that dreams really do come true.

For when she uttered those two binding words her life began once again and a new page was turned, Hermione Granger was gone but not forgotten for in her place stood Hermione Malfoy, wife to Draco Malfoy and mother to Anastasia Malfoy their daughter.

**&&&**

Hermione walked into the room and over to the bed by the window.

"Sweetie," she said as she tried unsuccessfully to wake the sleeping child "Anya today we are going to visit aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and James and Sirius… you wouldn't want to be late now would you." She whispered into the ear of her six-year-old daughter and watched as she quickly rose and began to rush around the room in a gleeful manner.

Hermione knew she had enough time to both calm down and get ready so she left Anya and when to see how Draco was doing.

"Good morning darling…" Draco muttered in her ear as she took Dylan from his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Good morning to you too Draco." She replied before sauntering down to the kitchens to find something for little one-year-old Dylan to eat.

Draco laughed as he went to see how Anya was doing, and discovered that she had finally decided on what to wear to impress James.

Anya was a like the sight of an angel to Draco for she had her mothers figure and golden honey eyes but instead of her mother's famous bushy locks she had more tamer and lighter wavy locks a dirty blonde as Draco had once heard a muggle woman refer to the colouring.

Draco smiled and waled over to Anya before lifting her into the air and twirling her around.

"Hello my little princess," he whispered as he rubbed his nose with hers "are you ready yet?"

Pausing for a moment Anya contemplated her answer before nodding her head in response and circling her arms around Draco's neck so that he could carry her downstairs to where Hermione was feeding Dylan.

When all four of them were in the kitchen Hermione stared up at the photo frame on the wall and smiled.

In the photo were a couple brimming with love. The picture did not move, but there was no need for it too. The love between the couple was obvious and Hermione could not believe that it had been taking that night six years ago after she and Harry had forgiven each other and Draco had proposed to her.

Hermione giggled as she remembered it was almost the night when she had told Draco that he was to be a father.

When Draco saw what Hermione was smiling at a smile began to creep across his face as well.

Draco couldn't believe it but here he was the happiest man in the world with Hermione Granger as his wife.

Before Hermione could pick Dylan up out of the chair he was sitting in Draco swept in behind her and held her close.

"So what do you say," he whispered quietly in her ear "to the idea of another little Malfoy running around this manor?"

To this Hermione's only response was to laugh as she spun around and gently their lips met and Hermione knew that she had certainly picked the right ending to her life.

Hermione Granger had found her happy ending with the man she had sworn to hate for all eternity and now could never bear to spend a moment out of his arms.

Hermione Granger had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy and they both knew that he was equally in love with her as she was with him.

_Fin…_

**A/N: hey guys well this is the end of Mr & Mrs Smith… yes I know that at the end it went completely off from the original plot of the movie but hey… I'm the author and a big softie for happy endings… I do hope that everyone who read this story enjoyed it and no I don't think there will be a sequel… they may be but not before I go through and edit this story.**

**To my faithful reviewers thank-you you have no idea how much your reviews showed me that there were people reading this story! (Unless you are authors yourselves then you should understand… lol)**

**The one person I would especially like to thank is jess my friend who has read ever chapter and has never doubted me even when I did… so jess thank-you I never would have finished this story otherwise!**

**Well this is it… so for the last time people please, please, please review!!**

**Xx**

**Eddie**

**p.s a bit of shameful advertising here in my new account which this story once updated will be transferred to (Masquerade Girl) I have a new story called 'Pride & Prejudice – Their story' it's another Hermione/Draco story this time following the story of pride and prejudice by Jane Austen… here is the summary,**

Sleepless drought mistakenly added to a time travel potion **_could _**be disastrous; though Hermione and Draco trapped in the past reliving a famous piece of muggle literature **_is_** disastrous. HGDM pairing – Rated M for later chapters.

**If you're bored and have nothing better to do please drop in and have a little read it would make my day!**


End file.
